La petite marionnette de Serpentard
by siglyra
Summary: Fic en 4 chapitres. Elle est douce, calme, et à... Serpentard. Ce qui lui convient tout a fait, remarquez, jusqu'au jour où Sirius Black décide que, oui, c'est vraiment très amusant de l'embêter, celle là...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Il arrivent. Ils sont là, marchant de front dans le couloir. Je me colle contre le mur, retenant mon sac contre moi, pour ne pas avoir le malheur d'en bousculer un même légèrement. Pour une Serpentard, ça serait du suicide. Je sens le frôlement de leurs capes qui volent avec élégance derrière eux, et je me colle encore plus contre mon mur. Les Maraudeurs, bien sûr. Qui d'autre? Ils ont une manie tenace et quelque peu dérangeante qui consiste à martyriser le plus possible de Serpentards. Or, beaucoup de mes camarades sont comme moi, c'est à dire qu'ils sont plutôt normaux, gentils et sociables. Bien que j'avoue être le pire spécimen, au niveau gentillesse. On m'a déjà demandé plusieurs fois ce que je faisait chez les Serpentards, ce à quoi j'ai répondu:

- Je m'y sens bien.

Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, même si certains ont un penchant pour la malignité. Moi ça me fait plutôt rire. J'aime les gens qui ne mâchent pas leurs mots.

- Attention, Sir, t'as faillit écraser cette Serdaigle.

Je m'offusque mais ne répond pas: je tiens une grosse pile de livres juste devant ma cravate verte, ce qui a pu les induire en erreurs. J'ai le malheur de baisser ma pile juste au moment où Black tourne la tête pour s'excuser. Ma cravate est à découvert, ses sourcils se froncent, sa bouche se ferme en une ligne bien serrée. Son regard me fait baisser les yeux. Ce mec a un regard qui peut faire fuir un détraqueur, quand il le veut.

- Ah! Enfin une Serpentard qui reconnaît sa place! Dit-il à la place des excuses.

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Ils sont trois, je suis seule, et mes livres m'empêchent d'accéder à ma baguette.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle! A-t-il ajouté avant de faire demi-tour pour se rapprocher.

Là, terriblement en colère, je lui ai balancé mes livres dessus en geulant:

- Attend une seconde, mon grand, pour qui tu te prends! Va te faire voir!

Non, en fait j'ai pas du tout fait ça. Je me suis contenté de me recroqueviller sur moi-même en levant des yeux timides et fuyants (bah quoi, le courage, c'est pour ces chers Griffondors non?). Puis j'ai dit:

- Oui.

- Dans les yeux!

J'ai difficilement planté mes yeux dans les siens. Dire que ce type n'a qu'un an de plus que moi... Il a planté ses deux bras de chaque côté de ma tête. J'ai sursauté tellement fort que mes livres sont tombés de mes bras. Mes yeux se sont de nouveau perdus vers mes pieds, bien trop proches des siens à mon goût.

- Patmol, c'est bon, arrête.

Ah. Merci, merci, Potter. Le troisième, Lupin (préfet, précisons-le), tirait Yeux-Menaçants par le bras.

- Viens, elle a déjà l'air assez traumatisée comme ça.

Black s'est dégagé de l'étreinte de son ami, avant d'approcher son visage tout près du mien et de sourire d'un air sadique. Je n'ai pas bougé. Deux secondes plus tard, je n'entendais plus que son rire qui s'éloignait dans les couloirs. Furieuse contre moi même (pourquoi je ne met jamais en action ce qui me passe par le tête?), je me suis mise à genoux pour ramasser mes livres puis je suis allée les rendre à la bibliothèque.

Mme Pince m'a sourit.

- Encore là, Daphné?

Elle me connaît bien, je passe tout mon temps libre dans cette bibliothèque, sauf quand je lis au coin du feu dans la salle commune. Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis, plutôt des connaissances qui viennent me parler quand ils veulent se confier. J'ai un caractère très doux et je garde les secrets, c'est pour ça. Trop gentille pour Serpentard, donc, mais tout de même Serpentard, ce qui clôt toutes possibilités d'échanges civilisés avec un élève d'une autre maison. C'est tout de même pas de chance. Enfin, cela n'a que peu d'importance, je suis solitaire et très gênée dès que plus de cinq personnes sont autour de moi. Je suis immédiatement perdue. A part ça, je suis une fille tout à fait normale de quinze ans, petite et menue, avec des cheveux noir corbeau qui me tombent sur les épaules et un teint très pâle. J'ai les yeux très sombres, presque noirs, mais ils ont la particularité de montrer absolument toutes mes émotions; je suis donc incapable de mentir, ça se voit tout de suite. Je ne le fais donc pas, mais après tout, je n'ai jamais rien eu à cacher.

Je redoutais qu'après l'incident du couloir, Black veuille recommencer à me faire peur (après tout, il s'était bien amusé) mais il semblait m'avoir totalement oubliée, et, soulagée, je cessais de raser les murs dès le surlendemain. Ce qui était une belle erreur, mais comment m'en douter? Je ne connaissais pas du tout les Maraudeurs, à part le fait qu'ils faisaient peur, et que l'un d'entre eux pouvait éventuellement mettre des heures de colle ou enlever des points. Comment savoir, donc, qu'un Sirius Black avait besoin d'un défouloir pour oublier sa famille persécutrice, et donc de préférence un Serpentard? Tout cela, j'allais l'apprendre de sa propre bouche un peu plus tard, en pleine tourmente.

Deux jours après notre première confrontation, je passais tranquillement dans la grande salle, obligée de longer la table de Rouges et or. Soudain je me suis sentie partir en avant, le pied droit accroché à quelque chose qui n'était pas là deux secondes avant. Je me rattrapais in extremis à la Préfète, Evans, qui me lança un regard noir. Le reste de la table était mort de rire. Je lançais un regard d'incompréhension derrière moi, pour voir Black, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, un pied tendu en plein dans mon chemin. Il mit une main devant sa bouche puis fit:

- Oups! Ce qui a fait rire encore plus ses camarades.

Serrant les lèvres, je continuais mon chemin. Mais je l'entendis quand même dire à Evans:

- Tu ferais mieux de te laver l'épaule, Lily, les Serpentards sont plein de saletés.

Je serrais les poings. Les seules saletés que je voyais, c'étaient celles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Son fan club gloussait encore quand je m'assis à ma table, ce qui finit de couper l'appétit.

- T'aurais dû lui mettre un poing dans la gueule, ou un Chauve-Furie, Morgan (c'est mon nom de famille). A moins que t'aie peur d'avoir des ennemis? Me dit Daniel MacCorner, un élève de ma classe plutôt populaire.

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- C'est trop tard de toutes façons, il m'a dans le collimateur et je sais même pas pourquoi, après tout c'est même pas drôle je me défend pas. J'attend qu'il se lasse.

- Des fois je me demande vraiment ce que tu fous à Serpentard. Me répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Ça va, Daniel, je veux pas d'ennuis, c'est tout. Ils sont plusieurs, et c'est pas toi qui me défendrais.

Daniel, avec son beau visage pâle, étant courtisé par pas mal de filles, aucune ne se risqua à m'adresser la parole pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui m'arrangeait.

Nous avions beaucoup de devoirs type Buses à rendre cette semaine là, et je passais mon temps à la bibliothèque, évitant les Griffondors comme la peste. Le jeudi soir, comme je venais de finir un devoir de potions qui m'avait pris toutes mes soirées depuis trois jours, j'aperçus les Maraudeurs qui avançaient entre les rangées, cherchant une table. Je posais mes feuilles à plat et faisait semblant de relire, la tête bien penchée vers le bas. Une seconde plus tard, j'avais fait un bon en arrière pour éviter que mon encrier renversé ne déverse son contenu sur mes genoux. Le dossier de ma chaise avait à peine touché le sol que je vis la catastrophe: tout mon devoir, cinq parchemins couverts entièrement d'une écriture serrée, complètement imbibé. Irrécupérable. Même un sort n'y pouvais rien. La main tremblante, je récupérais mes feuilles pour les secouer vainement, puis je me retournais vers LUI, l'enfoiré qui avait laisser sa main traîner vers mon encrier.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça? J'ai mis des heures à écrire ce devoir! T'es malade!?

- Pas fais exprès. Me susurra-t-il avec un grand sourire et une pose nonchalante.

- Te fout pas de moi! Je dois le rendre demain, comment tu veux que je fasse!

Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais je me sentais déjà découragée. Le mal était fait, et Black n'allait sûrement pas refaire ce devoir à ma place.

- Bah, de toutes façons un devoir de Serpentard ça peut être qu'un tissu de conneries.

- Je vais me faire descendre à cause de toi! T'as pas le droit de détruire le travail de autres!

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés sur mon devoir en boule. Même les autres Maraudeurs n'avaient pas l'air très heureux. Lupin en particulier avait la bouche pincée, son regard passant de la boule d'encre dans ma main au sourire de Black. Mais il ne ferait jamais rien, pas pour une Serpentard, et pas contre son ami. Je laissai brusquement tomber dans la corbeille ce qui restait de mes parchemins et sortais de la bibliothèque pour me réfugier sur la tour d'astronomie jusqu'au couvre feu. Je décidais d'expliquer à Slugorn ce qui s'était passé (en omettant de citer des noms, bien entendu), après tout j'étais une bonne élève, il me restait des brouillons dans ma chambre, et jamais je n'avais rendu quoi que se soit en retard. Il me laisserait sûrement le week-end pour recommencer.

Comme prévu, le professeur ventru soupira, regarda longuement mon air sincère et mes brouillons et finit par sortir un: "lundi sans fautes" qui me fit sourire. Il ajouta:

- Et pensez à cesser cette guéguerre entre vos maisons, c'est fatiguant à la longue.

- Pas ma faute, Professeur.

- Oui, oui, allez... votre chaudron vous attends, Miss Morgan.

Je me plongeais avec plaisir dans les effluves d'huiles essentielles qui baignaient la salle ce jour-là, réussissant parfaitement ma potion. Les jours sont passés, alternant calme plat et confrontations plus ou moins violentes avec Black. Il m'avait même tordu un bras dans le dos, un soir où j'attendais calmement qu'il finisse de nous insulter, moi et mes camarades. Il m'avais lâché après que je sois tombée à genoux sur les dalles du couloir et avait disparu. Un autre jour, j'avais reçu pas moins de quatre maléfices de Jambencoton. Les autres Serpentards commençaient sérieusement à m'en vouloir de ne pas réagir et me défendre. Mais je savais que si je le faisais, ça serait encore pire. Et puis ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre, depuis que je servais de bouc émissaire, les autres étaient relativement tranquilles (a part quelques transformations impromptues pendant les repas, on ne se refait pas). Je ne cherchais même pas à me défiler, ce qui aurait été inutile.

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée un samedi matin enfermée dans une salle de classe avec mon persécuteur. Blasée, j'attendais qu'il aboie ses paroles blessantes, ou qu'il casse mes plumes. Mais il ne disait rien. Je m'appuyais sur le mur, impatiente, et finis par siffler:

- Si t'as fini, je peux partir? J'ai des devoirs à faire? Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais pourquoi je m'en prend aux Serpentards?

- Non. Je répondis, un peu surprise. De toutes façons tu ne t'en prend pas aux Serpentards, tu t'en prends à moi. Or je ne suis pas très représentative et je n'ai aucune envie de me défendre. Je peux y aller?

Les mots sortaient plus facilement maintenant que j'avais l'habitude de ses réactions. Je n'avais plus peur comme avant.

- Non.

- Alors quoi? Je lui tendais ma plume. Tiens, casse-là, tord moi le bras, traite moi de Mangemort et je pourrais partir! Qu'est ce que tu attends!

Je lui tendais même mon bras.

- Toute ma famille est ou a été à Serpentard, tu sais.

Il s'est approché, m'a bloqué les poignets au dessus de la tête. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers la porte puis me suis rappelé qu'elle était bloquée par un sort.

- Ah. Et? Ma voix était quelques peu tremblotante.

Je savais que Black, bien qu'un peu cinglé, était correct avec les filles, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'appréhension quant à ce qui allait suivre. - Et ce sont de futurs Mangemorts, tu vois.

- ...

- Et ils veulent que je fasse pareil.

- Et ben, t'es pas obligé. J

'ai grimacé, sa poigne se resserrant un peu plus sur mes mains.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'imagine même pas la pression...

- Hé bien... J'ai haussé les épaules, pas très compatissante. Si. Il a ricané, j'ai donc continué.

- Après tout, tu es à Griffondor. Tu n'as pas à entendre tous les soirs des discours sur la magie noir ou des théories sur les Sang De Bourbe, alors arrête de te plaindre. Et à Serpentard, tout le monde n'es pas comme tu peux croire.

Il a posé sa deuxième main sur ma bouche, et à tellement rapproché son visage que j'ai sentis son souffle sur mes joues quand il a repris la parole. J'ai fermé les yeux.

- En fait, t'es vraiment naïve.

Ses cheveux noirs m'ont frôlé les paupières et le cou.

- Le pire, c'est que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis. Je m'en prends à la mauvaise personne, non? I

l a rit, envoyant un peu plus de son souffle chaud vers ma figure. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il sentait bon, même si je commençais à étouffer à cause de sa main.

- Mmmmh! je protestais.

Il a retiré sa main.

- Ouais, exactement, tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne. Alors trouve-toi un méchant Mangemort et...

Il s'est collé à moi, m'écrasant contre le mur.

Panique:

- Je suis pas un méchant Mangemort! J'ai couiné.

Il a rit.

- T'es plutôt rigolote en fait. Il m'a relâché d'un seul coup. J'ai repris mon souffle en levant de yeux craintifs et en réajustant ma robe ouverte et froissée sous son regard un peu voilé.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je peux y aller maintenant? Il m'a tendu ma plume brisée en deux, j'ai grogné de dépit.

- Ouais, petite Serpentard. Casse-toi. A demain! il a ajouté avec un sourire carnassier en agitant sa baguette vers la porte.

- Oh non...

Son rire m'a accompagné dans tout le couloir tandis que je m'enfuyais en courant vers la bibliothèque. L'avantage avec cette nouvelle forme de persécution était que je n'avais plus peur pour mes devoirs ou mes livres. Je me rendais compte au fur et à mesure des jours que ce gars avait en fait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ses éternels amis. Ils n'auraient jamais eu la patience de l'écouter tous les jours. Moi, je n'avais pas le choix, vu qu'a chaque fois j'étais bloquée contre un mur, ou stupéfixée quand il était énervé. Bizarrement, je ne redoutais plus ces entrevues, ce qui m'effrayait un peu -serais-je maso?. Et j'apprenais plein de choses sur mes petits camarades de Serpentard, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de penser que la plupart étaient tout à fait (ou presque) honnêtes et sains d'esprit, bien qu'un peu anti-griffondoriens. Un jour où il se contentait de se tenir à deux centimètres de moi, il me demanda brusquement:

- Au fait, ton nom, c'est quoi?

- Morgan.

- C'est ton prénom?

- Mon prénom, c'est Daphné.

Je regrettais déjà de l'avoir dit. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait en faire? Il a hoché la tête, a planté son regard sur ma figure. Mal à l'aise, j'ai tourné la tête, mais il m'a pris le menton et l'a retournée dans l'autre sens.

- Regarde-moi. Tiens, ça me rappelais nos débuts...

J'ai levé les yeux, les ai plantés dans les siens. Il les avait bleus très foncés. J'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'ai dit:

- Quoi?

Il s'est penché jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent.

- On voit vraiment ce que tu penses en regardant tes yeux. Mauvaise Serpentard.

Puis contre toute attente il a ajouté:

- Tu me trouves comment? Beau?

Je me suis retenue de rire, ce qu'il a dû sentir vu que sa main me serrait toujours la mâchoire.

- Je t'interdis de rire, répond-moi.

J'ai fait cesser net toute envie de moquerie.

- Je sais pas, je me suis jamais posé la question. Je t'ai jamais vraiment regardé. Tout ce que je connais ce sont tes mains... j'ai frôlé de l'index sa main qui m'enserrais à présent doucement le cou.

Il m'a lâchée, a reculé en écartant les bras.

- Alors regarde maintenant.

J'ai obéis. Certes... il était très bien. Grand, bien fait, peau mate et beau visage, sans aucun doute. J'ai donc fini par hocher la tête en me serrant avec mes propres bras.

- Oui, oui, t'es bien. Très bien. Mon regard se dirigeait quelque part vers mes pieds.

- Toi, a-t-il brusquement dit, qu'est ce que tu penses de toi? J'ai sursauté.

- J'en sais trop rien... - Réponds! Tu t'es déjà regardée dans une glace, quand même!

- Heu... Je suis, heu, pas assez grande, heu, je n'ai pas de problème de poids, pas de boutons, et j'ai les yeux et les cheveux noirs?

- Arrête de te décrire. Tu te trouves jolie?

- Non, pas particulièrement, non. Il a hoché la tête. Ça m'a un peu vexée, même venant de lui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez, casse-toi.

Je ne me le suis pas fait dire deux fois. Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi diable me posait-il des questions sur MOI? J'ai couru dans le dortoir, vide comme tous les après-midi, et me suis plantée devant la psyché. Mon reflet n'avait pas changé depuis ce matin: une fille trop pâle pour ses cheveux noirs, trop menue, aux yeux trop expressifs me rendait mon regard irrité. J'ai arraché ma robe de sorcière pour me voir en chemisier et jupe d'uniforme. J'ai soupiré: je n'avais même pas de gros seins pour compenser. Les autres filles de mon dortoir étaient tellement plus... filles. Elles avaient déjà des courbes de partout, et pas cet air de chat efflanqué. Mon reflet s'est mis à faire des poses assez provocantes, cambrées, les mains sur les hanches.

- Arrête, c'est ridicule!

- Rabat-joie...

Je me suis allongée sur mon lit, un peu déprimée. Il avait raison, comment quelqu'un pouvait me trouver jolie? Et quelqu'un du sexe opposé, surtout? Je ne m'étais jamais posé ces questions. Tout ça à cause de lui. Peu importe, après tout, je n'avais qu'à compenser en ayant des bonnes notes. J'ai pris mes cahiers et me suis mise au travail sur mon lit. Le lendemain tandis que je passais par le grand Hall pour aller déjeuner, je croisais Sirius. Il n'était pas avec ses amis, mais pas seul non plus: une fille grande et châtain, avec des seins et des hanches, se pendait à son bras en riant. Elle portait une cravate rouge et or. Je resserrais ma grande robe en croisant les bras et passais en silence. Son regard me transperçait le dos. La fille fit une remarque sur les Serpentards impolis comme d'hab', mais il ne répondit que par un grognement. Dans la grande salle, les filles Poufsouffle de la table d'à côté ne parlaient que de ça. Black n'avait donc visiblement sa nouvelle copine que depuis la veille au soir. J'avais envie de me boucher les oreilles avec des céréales détrempées, mais les autres auraient trouvé ça tout à fait dégoûtant. Je subissais donc les commérages en me demandant s'il allait m'en parler, après les cours dans notre salle de classe vide. Je n'avais justement pas envie de l'entendre parler de ça, aussi je tentais de rejoindre mon dortoir dès la fin des cours. Malheureusement, Black avait une manie très embêtante pour moi qui consistait à toujours savoir où je me trouvais. Je me demandais sérieusement comment il faisait, car je changeais toujours d'itinéraire. Bref, je me retrouvais comme d'habitude dans la salle de classe vide, collée contre mon mur. Il était planté au milieu de la pièce, assis à l'envers sur une chaise, et il me fixait avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis sûr qu'hier, tu as été te regarder dans un miroir.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard.

- Non! Il s'est levé en renversant la chaise, a éclaté de rire et a bondit sur moi pour prendre le col de ma robe et me soulever à moitié.

- Ne me ment pas, ça se voit tout de suite.

- ...

- Alors? Raconte.

- Bon, oui, d'accord. J'ai regardé.

Je m'exprimais avec une voix de petite fille honteuse.

Il m'a relâché.

- Et?

- Ben, je sais pas moi, rien de plus que d'habitude, justement!

Son sourire s'est élargit, et il a ouvert ma robe des deux mains pour m'observer dans mon uniforme, de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu veux dire?

- Je suis obligée de répondre à ça...?

Il a penché sa tête sur le côté, a haussé un sourcil noir. Oui.

- Ben, j'ai l'impression que, tu vois, j'ai pas changé depuis ma deuxième année.

Ses mains tenaient toujours les pans de ma robe. Il m'a à nouveau regardé des pieds à la tête et n'a rien dit. J'ai évidemment perçut ça comme un acquiescement et j'ai rougi en baissant le visage.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que je te vois rougir, a-t-il déclaré d'un ton neutre. Et pour info, je pense pas que tu ressemble à une petite fille de douze ans.

- Tu parles, y'en a qui ont plus de seins que moi.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je venais de dire ça. Quelle horreur.

- Ça m'étonnerais.

Bon, voilà qu'il fixait ma poitrine, ou ce qui s'appelait comme ça chez une autre fille. J'ai plaqué ma main sur mes yeux, morte de honte. J'ai fini par souffler:

- Arrête. Pas la peine de regarder, même toi t'en as plus que moi.

Il a éclaté de rire, puis m'a pris la main et l'a posé sur sa propre poitrine. Je fixais ma main plaquée contre ce pectoral, complètement abasourdie.

- Tu trouves vraiment? C'était chaud, et visiblement dur, et...

- Pouic...?

- Quoi? - C'est pas vraiment pareil, me suis-je reprise.

Puis j'ai tenté de rapatrier mon membre à des endroits moins dangereux, genre mes poches, mais il me tenait fermement par le poignet.

- Exactement. C'est pas pareil. Et si tu peux faire la différence, c'est que tu as déjà touché non? Et ça m'étonnerait que tes voisines de chambre acceptent que tu les tripotes, donc... tu en as!

Ce raisonnement bizarre m'a laissée comme deux ronds de flan. Par prudence, je n'ai pas répondu. Ma main était toujours collée là-bas, et ça commençais à devenir gênant. - Dis, je pense pas que ta copine serait très contente qu'une Serpentard te touche là, même si c'est pas moi qui veut...

- T'occupe. Il m'a pris le deuxième poignet et m'a collé la deuxième main sur son deuxième pectoral.

- Pourquoi, ça te gêne?

Voyons... j'étais toute rouge, j'avais la tête tournée et le regard fuyant, et je tentais désespérément de me reculer, et il me demandait si ça me gênait?!

- Ben, oui...?

- T'es vraiment très rigolote.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que une autre que toi serait ravie.

Le pire c'est qu'il était sincère. Il ne cherchait même pas à se vanter. J'ai secoué la tête.

- Moi ça me gêne. Après tout tu ne t'es jamais retenu de me tordre le bras, m'étouffer, casser mes affaires, m'insulter, et encore hier tu ne connaissais pas mon nom. Alors oui, je suis gênée.

- Ça fait partie du jeu.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet!

Mes poignets commençaient à me faire mal, et je me sentais oppressée et bizarrement déçue de ses paroles. Mes yeux ont commencé à me piquer.

- Mais si, tu es ma petite marionnette Serpentard... Il ne me lâchait toujours pas. D'un coup, ces entrevues ne m'amusaient plus du tout.

- Non... Je me suis mise à pleurer. Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas qu'une Serpentard!

Mes poignets se sont libérés. Pour la première fois depuis ces presque trois mois, j'étais très énervée.

- Tu crois que ça se résume à ça, Griffondor, Serpentard! Tu crois quoi, que je passe mon temps à apprendre la magie noire?

J'ai sortit ma baguette, ai fait apparaître des bouquets de fleurs et un vol de canaris.

- T'as vu! Je sais le faire, ça aussi! Comme les Griffondors! J'ai les même cours, les même professeurs, j'ai des parents et un petit frère, je ne suis pas une putain de marionnette! Et même si je suis pas très jolie, je suis une putain de FILLE aussi!

J'ai déboutonné mon chemisier jusqu'à la taille, l'ai écarté. Il a fixé mon soutien-gorge blanc d'un air pantois.

- Regarde! Je suis juste une simple fille! Comme ta copine! Comme toute celles de ta maison! Alors laisse moi, d'accord? Arrête de jouer avec moi.

J'ai essuyé mes yeux avec rage et je me suis assise par terre. De toutes façons la porte était toujours fermée, contrairement à mon chemisier. Mais je m'en foutais, après tout y'avais presque rien à voir. Cet imbécile... c'était la première personne à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Il s'est assis à côté de moi contre le mur, et m'a fixé pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je faisais la gueule, fixant le carrelage entre mes genoux. Il m'a fait sursauter en prenant la parole.

- Ben merde, je pensais que toutes les filles de Serpentard portaient des trucs en cuir rouge genre sado maso.

Moi qui m'attendais à des excuses, il me sortait une vieille vanne réunissant les deux choses dont je ne voulais pas qu'il parle: une généralité sur les Serpentards, et mon soutif. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher une envie de rire monter inexorablement. J'ai fini par la laisser sortir.

- T'es vraiment con des fois.

- Je sais. Tu ferais mieux de reboutonner tout ça. Sinon je vais me mettre à t'imaginer avec du cuir rouge.

J'ai obéis en rougissant encore une fois. Il a haussé les épaules.

- Tu sais, j'avais remarqué que t'étais une fille. Pas la peine de faire ça.

- Oui, ben, n'en rajoute pas non plus... Puis c'est ça qui t'as calmé non?

Il s'est mis a bougonner un truc.

- De quoi?

- Rien, je disais juste que "me calmer" n'étais pas vraiment la bonne expression.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il a sourit et a ajouté:

- Laisse tomber. Allez, va-t-en.

Il m'a même aidé à me relever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà voilà§ j'espère que ça vous plait, et vous pouvez laisser une review dans tous les cas! Ca sera sûrement un Two shots, ou peut être trois, je sais pas encore... vu que le deuxième chapitre commence à faire très long. bisous!


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon, voilà la suite! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir! Je ne comprend pas encore bien le fonctionnement du site donc je vais essayer de répondre personnellement pour les reviews non anonymes, en tout cas, merci beaucoup! dites moi ce que vous pensez de la suite!

La fic se fera en fait en trois parties (ce chapitre est déjà relativement long et il reste beaucoup de choses à raconter, vous verrez vous même à la fin!) héhé

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Lors de cet incident, nous étions début Novembre. Sirius Black avait sûrement décidé que le petit jeu était fini, car il ne venait plus me kidnapper dans cette salle. Les blagues habituelles des Maraudeurs contre les Serpentards ont repris, et je me retrouvais régulièrement recouverte de plumes, transformée en loutre ou affublée de pinces de crabe en mangeant dans la grande salle. Quand à lui, il changeait régulièrement de petites copines. Elles étaient toutes jolies et ressemblaient à de vraies filles. Arrivée aux vacances de Noël, j'en étais toujours à regarder ma silhouette dans la glace d'un air déprimé. J'avais d'ailleurs surpris une fille de mon dortoir faire pareil, un soir, mais je haussais les épaules: elle était très bien et se faisait forcément des idées. Même en considérant la brutalité dont il avait toujours fait preuve avec moi et notre dernière entrevue catastrophique, ça me manquait un peu. Je n'aimais pas penser ça, mais avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de spécial aux yeux d'un garçon, ne serait-ce qu'une petite marionnette de Serpentard. Et puis, je suis sûre que des tas de filles m'auraient tué si elles avaient sût... Moi, une Serpentard qui ne ressemble à rien, enfermée pendant des heures chaque semaine avec LEUR Sirius Black? Impensable, et pourtant...

Je reprenais mes livres et mes cours avec encore plus de sérieux que d'habitude pendant cette période, recevant les félicitations de l'ensemble du corps enseignant. A l'approche des vacances, les filles de mon année devenaient plus sympathiques et enjouées, et je passais plus de soirées à rigoler avec mes camarades devant un bon feu de cheminée dans notre salle commune verte et argent. Je décidais de rester pour les vacances après avoir reçut une lettre de mes parents qui m'annonçaient partir au ski avec mon frère. Il y avait plus de monde que je croyais qui restait pour Noël. Mais il faut dire que l'ambiance valait la coup, et il y avait le réveillon de Noël, l'occasion de se montrer bien habillé et donc de draguer. Ça me laissait plutôt indifférente: pas question de mouler mon corps dans une robe en satin, je me contenterais d'une robe noire au genou de forme très banale, que j'avais depuis trois ans. Elle devait traîner au fond de mon placard. Je ne m'en servais qu'une fois par an de toute façon.

L'excitation fût à son comble le deuxième jour des vacances avec les grosses chutes de neige. Nous sortions toute la journée pour des batailles, filles contre garçons généralement. Les Griffondors en profitaient pour inventer des trucs idiots comme les boules de neige teintées dont ils nous bombardaient d'une de leurs cachettes. Je me retrouvais ainsi avec la moitié de la figure bleue pendant deux jours.

Le soir du réveillon, je sortais comme prévu ma robe noire de sa cachette, et l'enfilais en levant les bras. Bizarrement, ça coinçais. Je restais les bras levés, dans le noir, me cognant aux poteaux des lits.

- Hé meeeerde! Aïe!

- Jane, je crois que Daphné a un problème...

Jane et Monika, deux des trois filles de la chambrée, m'aidèrent à retirer ma robe. Elles étaient déjà habillées et très jolies dans des robes de soirées longues et brillantes.

- Tu voulais mettre ça?! S'est indignée Jane.

Je restais en sous-vêtement, très mal à l'aise.

- Mais, Daphné, c'est du douze ans!

- Ça m'allait l'année dernière, j'ai bougonné.

- Ouais, certes, mais l'année dernière t'étais une crevette.

Monika est partie farfouiller dans ses affaires.

- Tiens, c'est la mienne de l'année dernière.

C'était une jolie robe bleue nuit, aux genoux, avec un décolleté carré et des lacets dans le dos. Je l'ai enfilée.

- Bon, c'est un peu sage mais ça te va bien!

Le miroir m'envoyait l'image de la même fille menue, mais bizarrement, celle-là avait de jolis mollets fins et, surprise, des seins existants (bien que comme le reste de ma personne, menus).

- Merci beaucoup, j'aurais pas aimé y aller en culotte...

Elles se sont regardées puis ont rit.

- C'est pas ton genre effectivement mais pourquoi pas? Bon on descend nous! A toute!

Je suis restée plantée devant le miroir. Il avait raison, Black. Ils étaient là, mes seins. Et ma taille aussi. J'étais une fille, quoi. Mon reflet m'a envoyé un baiser avec sa main. Je lui ai rendu, puis je me suis fait un rapide chignon, j'ai enfilé mes sandales et je suis descendue. La Salle était absolument magnifique, et l'ambiance entre Griffondors et Serpentards bizarrement détendue: tous les enfants de bonne famille nobles rentraient chez eux pour Noël. Les Maraudeurs, tradition oblige, étaient là. Je croisais le regard de Black en entrant pour m'installer à table. Il tenait son verre à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche, et semblait figé. Sa copine du moment, une blonde de Serdaigle, lui tenait le bras en parlant. Il fit un discret sourire et mima une poitrine avec ses deux mains en coupe devant lui. Je rougissais et détournais le regard. Je choisissais une place qui me cachait à son regard, gros sapin scintillant oblige. Le repas était absolument super, et il y avait même de la Bierraubeurre. Cependant presque personne ne m'adressait la parole, tout le monde étant occupé à draguer, aussi j'abusais un peu de la boisson. Je me sentais, à la fin de la soirée, tout à fait comme le discours de Dumbledore, c'est à dire joyeuse et un peu bizarre. Je décidais du coup de prendre un chemin inconnu pour rentrer au dortoir (d'habitude je m'y retrouve toujours), et évidemment je me perdais.

Arrivée dans un couloir sombre où tous les tableaux au mur représentaient des hommes décapités tenant leurs tête sous leur bras, je me dis que zut, peut-être bien que j'aurai mieux fait de pas partir à l'aventure ce soir-là. Je passais d'endroits inconnus en endroits inconnus en marchant de plus en plus vite et en disant de plus en plus vite "et merde et merde". Je finis par tomber sur une porte close au bout d'un long passage sombre, même avec ma baguette en "lumos". Tandis que je tirais désespérément sur la poignée, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule. J'hurlais et laissais tomber ma baguette qui roula aux pieds de... Sirius. Le dos plaqué contre le bois de la porte (remarquez, j'ai toujours un mur ou une porte dans le dos quand il est en face de moi), je posais une main sur mon coeur pour le calmer.

- Oh, c'est toi.

- Et ça te rassure? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire de carnivore.

- Heu... Oui? Il me tendit ma baguette.

- T'es perdue alors.

- Ben, oui... Je voulais trouver un nouveau chemin pour rentrer et...

Ma voix se perdit lorsqu'il se pencha vers ma bouche. Une seconde plus tard, je venais de me faire au moins vingt films différents, et il se contentait de respirer l'haleine qui sortait de mes lèvres.

- Je vois. Bierraubeurre?

- Ouais. Personne me parlait alors...

Il a posé une main à côté de ma tête, et je me suis légèrement décalée de l'autre côté. Il a décalé sa main et le reste de sa personne et je me suis résignée.

- Très mignonne la robe.

- Oh. Ah, c'est pas à moi. Je rentrais plus dans la mienne.

Ricanements. J'ai protesté:

- C'était du douze ans!

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis.

Il a pris ma main, me l'a posée sur mon sein et a appuyé.

- Tu vois ce que je disais. Tu ressembles pas à une petite de douze ans.

Sa main s'est reculée et je suis restée comme une débile la bouche ouverte, m'écrasant moi-même la poitrine, et la tête qui tournait à cause de la boisson. Il m'a regardé en penchant la tête, puis il l'a secouée en souriant et m'a posé sa paume sur la joue.

- Allez amène toi je te montre le chemin des cachots.

Il me tirait par le coude, assez durement, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je marchais un peu en retrait et en profitais pour regarder le dos de son costume noir et sa démarche. Je me suis mis une baffe mentale. De toute façons quand on est un peu pompette on tombe amoureux de tout le monde alors... On passait par un interminable dédale de couloirs, pièces et passages secrets, et nous avons débouché d'une tenture juste pile devant l'entrée de ma salle commune. Je suis restée les bras ballants, ait re-soulevé la tenture en disant:

- Bah merde alors, je connaissais pas ça... Waho! T'es super balèze en passages secrets! J'ai levé de grands yeux humides et pleins d'étoiles. Il a fait une tête étrange et s'est gratté l'arrière du crâne en décoiffant ses longs cheveux. Il a fait un pas vers moi et a passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Écoute, c'est juste parce que c'est Noël et qu'on a tous les deux un peu bu, d'accord? Je veux pas que tu en espères plus!

- Hein? J'ai fait, complètement perdue. De quoi?

Mais j'ai vite compris. Ses mains sont venues se poser fermement sur mon visage, puis il s'est penché et m'a embrassée. D'abord doucement, puis je me suis retrouvée le dos contre le mur (comme d'hab...) du passage secret. La tenture s'est refermée avec un courant d'air, et ses lèvres ont forcé les miennes; j'ai senti sa langue passer dans ma bouche. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son dos, perdant une main dans ses cheveux, et j'ai répondu au baiser. Nous nous sommes embrassés pendant près de quarante minutes, avec les mains un peu partout. Mon chignon s'était vite cassé la gueule, et sa chemise n'était plus du tout repassée au bout de cinq minutes, mais on s'en fichait complètement. Il avait toujours le dessus dans cet échange de salive, mais j'essayais de suivre au mieux, et à la fin ça donnait quelque chose de très agréable. Il avait fini par passer sa main sur ma fameuse hypothétique poitrine, et ce fut le seul moment où il brisa le baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit dû lui plaire car il replongea illico sur ma bouche avec une espèce de grognement. Je sortais de là trois quart d'heure plus tard, échevelée, la bouche gonflée, le souffle court et la robe de travers, le tout complètement perdue. Car ça ne risquait pas de se reproduire. Il l'avait dit. Je le croyais. Je suis remontée dans mon dortoir comme dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar. Les filles m'ont sauté dessus.

- Daphné, espèce de cochonne, où t'étais passée tout ce temps? Ooooohlàlàààà!!

Elles venaient de voir mon état général.

- C'EST QUIIIII!!!!???

Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas déprimée, mais j'ai éclaté en sanglots. J'avais l'impression d'avoir deux cerveaux qui fonctionnaient en parallèle: un qui ne captait plus rien du tout, et un qui avait déjà tout analysé. Jane et Erika se sont regardées et se sont relayées pour me mettre au lit. Je me suis endormie sur un:

- T'inquiète, on sait pas qui c'est mais c'est sans aucuns doutes un connard pour te laisser tomber le soir de Noël.

Tu parles. C'était le plus chouette cadeau de Noël de toute ma vie: un premier baiser de trois quarts d'heure. Et l'interdit, qui ajoutait encore plus de piment à tout ça. Mes cadeaux au pied du lit se révélèrent être comme d'habitude des vêtements et choses à manger de ma famille. J'y fis à peine attention, espérant vaguement que mes propres cadeaux et ma lettre leur feraient plaisir. J'enfilais un jean large et un pull rouge et descendais sous les murmures amusés de mes voisines. Mes lèvres me faisaient un peu mal. Je passais mes doigts dessus et baissais les yeux. C'était bien, j'en avais bien profité, il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Black ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec ça. Quand je le vis dans la grande salle, il partageait la confiture se trouvant dans sa bouche avec sa voisine. Je m'écroulais sur ma chaise avec un soupir.

- T'étais pas mal en robe, Morgan, a déclaré Daniel MacCorner stoïquement en se beurrant un toast. Parait que t'es rentrée après tout le monde hier soir, mmh?

Il a tourné des yeux inquisiteurs vers moi, et j'ai plongé dans mon bol en marmonnant:

- Me suis perdue. Avais trop bu.

Il a ricané.

- Te fout pas de moi. Et bien sûr, c'est avec le Baron Sanglant que tu as échangé un baiser assez passionné pour détruire tes jolies petites lèvres à ce point?

J'ai eu un réflexe malheureux consistant à porter mes doigts à ma bouche pour la tâter prudemment. Du coup toutes les personnes à portée de voix se sont mis à nous fixer d'un air intéressé. Les deux filles de mon dortoir, ces traîtres, en ont profité pour se faire bien voir de MacCorner, qui passait une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns d'un air content de lui.

- Elle a pas voulu nous dire qui c'était, Daniel, mais on a dû la consoler toute la soirée...

- Super, les filles, merci. Ai-je déclaré d'un ton acide.

Elles ont battu des cils.

- Allez quoi, Morgan, c'est le moment de nous dévoiler qui a été ta conquête... éphémère!

Toute la table a éclaté de rire, et furieuse, je me suis levée en gueulant que ça ne les regardait pas. Blessée, j'ai senti le regard de Daniel me suivre tout au long de ma sortie. C'était la première fois qu'il cherchait à m'humilier publiquement. Il m'avait certes déjà fais des reproches quant à ma passivité devant Black, mais quand on se retrouvait seuls il avait toujours fini par faire une blague, me refiler un léger coup de coude dans les côtes avec un "après tout on peut pas trop t'en vouloir, tu es toute fragile". Je le comptais donc parmi mes amis-quand-ils-le-veulent-bien. Et puis en fait, je me rendais compte que j'avais toujours eu un léger faible pour lui, et j'essayais d'un geste rageur de me sortir son sourire ironique et ses mèches brunes de la tête.

- Morgan! Hey Morgan attend! Daphné!

Surprise, je me suis retournée pour voir Daniel qui courrait dans le couloir, pour finir par m'attraper par le bras.

- Attend Daphné. Heu, désolé pour la Grande Salle, je voulais pas être méchant...

J'ai haussé les épaules en m'efforçant de paraître calme. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa main sur mon bras a disparu de ma tête aussi vite que la nourriture dans l'assiette de Black.

- Daniel, désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais je dirais qu'il est dans ta nature d'être méchant...

Il a rit.

- Ouais. Mais tu sais j'essaye vraiment de faire un effort avec toi, mais... Il a pressé deux doigts sur ses yeux. En fait, c'est cette histoire, tu sais, de ton escapade d'hier... ça m'a énervé.

Mon coeur s'est mis à danser la Samba. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ah heu, tu sais, j'ai pas fait perdre de points à Serpentard, Daniel. C'était juste, enfin... C'était rien du tout, hier, j'ai déjà oublié...

- Tant mieux, parce que tu vois, j'ai eu envie de le tuer, celui qui a réussi à te faire ça.

Il avait des yeux de prédateur, ce qui rendait son visage vaguement inquiétant et très semblable à l'illustration du célèbre vampire Will Le Sanguinaire (qui avait séduit et tué plus de cinq cents jeunes filles vierges pour se baigner dans leur sang). Daniel avait levé sa main et posé ses doigts sur mes lèvres encore sensibles. J'ai émis un son étranglé et me suis vaguement recroquevillée. Sans que je ne me rende compte du changement, il avait remplacé ses doigts par ses lèvres. Ce fut assez long, très doux, et je ne cessai de penser "Oh, là là". Nous sommes arrivés dans la salle commune main dans la main, sous les sifflets et les grognements de dépit des autres filles. J'étais rouge pivoine et ma cervelle a refusé de m'obéir toute la journée. Black, son harcèlement et la soirée d'hier semblaient s'être réfugiés dans un coin obscur, tandis que je recevais avec bonheur toutes les marques d'attention de mon petit copain. La (magnifique) vie suivit son (merveilleux) court pendant l'intervalle entre Noël et Nouvel An, et je passais mes journée entre mes devoirs et les câlins et discussions avec Dan. Nous avions tellement de choses à nous raconter chaque jour que je me demandais comment j'avais bien pu passer à côté pendant quatre ans.

Assise dans la bibliothèque la veille du réveillon, je me suis mise à penser à Black Bizarrement, il ne cherchait plus à m'emmener dans une salle vide, et je me surpris à le regretter. Mais ces pensées désagréables ont bien vite disparu quand j'ai senti les deux bras de mon amoureux s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

- Alors, encore dans les nuages? Tu pensais à moi, j'espère...

Son ton m'a fait frissonner. Bien que je regrettais de l'avouer, Daniel MacCorner me faisait peur, parfois. Je me suis retourné, ai souri et je l'ai embrassé. Il a grogné et a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Pour ce faire, il devait beaucoup se pencher, et sa chemise a baillé, découvrant à mon regard le début d'un torse pâle. Je n'ai pas résisté et ai enfoui ma main dans l'ouverture. Il a sourit dans mon cou et j'ai gloussé.

- Ça va on dérange pas trop? Vous voulez qu'on vous amène un lit?

La voix grave et le ton irrité nous ont fait sursauter. Sirius, la chemise déboutonnée, la cape négligemment posée sur l'épaule, nous lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux. A côté de lui, Potter souriait d'un air goguenard.

- Un problème, Black? A fait Daniel en m'enserrant la nuque de ses longs doigts.

- Ouais, j'ai un problème. C'est un endroit public et je n'ai pas envie de voir deux Serpentard forniquer à côté de moi.

Je me suis raidie sous l'insulte et le sang a envahi mon visage. Sirius ne me regardait absolument pas, se contentant de fixer son adversaire d'un air mauvais. Je me suis levée.

- Black, c'est bon, arrête, t'as déjà fait bien pire.

Ses yeux sombres ont lentement pivoté jusqu'à vriller les miens.

- C'est vrai. A-t-il susurré. Mais moi, c'était dans les couloirs, quand il n'y a personne, et la nuit, de préférence.

Le salop! Le sourire de Potter s'est encore agrandit et j'ai compris que son copain lui avait tout raconté. Daniel bouillait littéralement.

- Je t'interdis d'adresser la parole à ma copine, Black. Je t'interdis même de la regarder, et si tu t'avises encore de lui faire quoi que ce soit de mal, tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Sirius a rejeté la tête en arrière et a éclaté de rire. Puis il s'est jeté sur Dan dans un tourbillon de cape. Il m'a heurtée au passage et je suis tombée brutalement sur le sol. Potter a hurlé: "Sirius, non!" Et le temps que je me relève, les deux seuls mecs que j'avais embrassé dans ma vie se battaient comme des chiffonniers, à la Moldue, avec coups de poing et uppercuts. Je me suis entendue crier:

- Black, arrête! Arrête!

Mais aucun des deux ne s'arrêtait et quelques gouttes de sang ont giclé. Alors j'ai empoigné la chemise de Sirius et l'ai tiré de toutes mes forces en arrière. Il m'est tombé dessus et j'ai pris son visage entre mes deux mains pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

- S'il te plait. Arrête.

Il a détourné la tête, s'est relevé et est partit, furieux, suivi par son ami silencieux. Je me suis précipitée sur Daniel.

- Dan, ça va? Oh, mon dieu, tu saignes.

Il avait la lèvre ouverte. J'ai doucement essuyé le filet de sang avec un mouchoir puis je l'ai doucement embrassé, mais j'étais dans la confusion la plus totale. Par Merlin, deux garçons venaient de... se battre pour moi. Deux garçons dont Sirius Black. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sentiment de triomphe de se répandre dans ma tête, tandis que je pressais celle de Daniel contre mon épaule. Il s'est mis à rire.

- Ah, depuis le temps que je voulais mettre une raclée à ce prétentieux, c'est lui qui me bat...

- C'est normal, il est batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il a un an de plus...

- Même, c'est vexant, surtout devant toi.

- Je m'en fiche, Dan.

- Je me demande quand même ce qui lui a pris, après tout on aurait pu être civilisés et faire un duel de Sorciers, mais non, il s'est jeté sur moi... Si je savais pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, j'aurai juré qu'il était jaloux.

J'ai rougi. Jaloux? Non, il avait sa copine et puis, l'égarement de l'autre soir était justement... un égarement, selon les propres mots de Black. A partir de ce moment, Daniel ne m'a presque pas lâché d'une semelle, me faisant marcher près de lui avec sa main serrée sur ma nuque dans un geste de possession un peu embarrassant. J'allais ainsi à Près au Lard avec lui pour m'acheter une robe pour le réveillon, et en choisi une rouge sombre, longue, avec de larges bretelles et encore un décolleté carré. Le soir venu, je l'enfilais dans le dortoir, entourée par mes camarades devenues presque obséquieuses depuis le début de ma relation avec Daniel. Je refis le même chignon que pour Noël, rougissant au souvenir de la manière dont il s'était défait, et allais rapidement m'assoire dans la Grande salle. Cette fois les tables avaient été repoussées sur les côtés pour nous permettre de fêter le nouvel An avec un bal. Dans un coin opposé de la salle, Sirius, tout de noir vêtu, venait de s'installer avec ses deux amis et leurs cavalières. Lui était accompagnée par une petite brune que je reconnu comme étant la cousine de Potter et sa grande amie. Il n'avait donc plus de petite amie. Je mangeais en silence, gênée par la main de mon copain posée possessivement sur ma cuisse. Puis la musique d'ambiance fut remplacée par celle du bal, et je fus entraînée pour une valse très classique. Dan me souriait, ses doigts presque plantés dans mon dos.

- Desserre tes doigts, Dan, je vais avoir des griffures, là, j'ai dit d'un ton léger, pour ne pas le froisser.

- Et bien, comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es a moi...

Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise: il ne rigolait qu'à moitié. Mais j'ai fais semblant de prendre ça à la légère: "t'es bête". Au bout d'un moment, il m'a laissée sur une chaise pour partir chercher à boire.

- Tu danses? J'ai tourné la tête pour voir Victor Gray, un petit blond de ma classe à qui j'avais dû parler une dizaine de fois. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Daniel qui semblait occupé à parler avec un sixième année.

- D'accord. Je me suis levée et j'ai commencé à danser comme une folle sur un morceau de rock. Je m'amusais bien avec Victor, qui n'arrêtais pas de me faire des blagues et de se cogner dans les autres élèves. Puis d'un seul coup, mon poignet est partit violemment en arrière, suivit par le reste de ma personne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Daphné? Je te rappelle que c'est moi ton cavalier. Victor, dégage. J'étais face à Daniel et mon poignet commençait à faire mal. Je ne comprenais pas. J'ai commencé à balbutier:

- Quoi? Mais, je dansais un peu, c'est tout, enfin, Dan... Je comprend pas... Son visage s'est tordu de fureur et la pression sur mon poignet a augmenté.

- Tu viens avec moi, tu danses avec moi.

- Tu me fais mal...

Je sentais avec horreur la circulation de ma main se couper. Sans me lâcher, il s'est dirigé vers la sortie de la salle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? On va où? J'ai mal à la main, Daniel!

Je commençais à avoir peur. Je ne pensais pas qu'il étais si jaloux, et je redoutais la scène qui allait avoir lieu. Il a tiré un grand coup sur mon bras quand j'ai essayé de freiner, et j'ai laissé échapper un cri de douleur. Mes yeux ont croisés deux pupilles bleues nuit.

- MacCorner! A rugit la bouche située sous les pupilles. Encore en train de maltraiter les demoiselles, espèce de sale serpent?

Nous nous sommes arrêtés net et mon poignet à été libéré. Il arborait une belle couleur bleue et je l'ai serré contre mon ventre en grimaçant.

- Je fais ce que veux avec ma copine, Black. Va te faire voir.

- Non, je ne crois pas, non. Je ne pense pas que casser le poignet de sa copine fasse partie des choses autorisées.

Je lui ai lancé un regard torve: combien de fois m'avait-il tordu le bras, lui? Peut-être pas aussi fort, mais tout de même! Bon d'accord, depuis nous avions eu des conversations et des rencontres plus civilisées que les affrontements du début... Il semblait près à sortir de ses gonds, les poings serrés à en faire blanchir les jointures. Je me suis glissée entre les deux garçons, les mains levées.

- Arrêtez, c'est bon. On va tranquillement aller attendre minuit à notre table et tout le monde va se calmer, OK?

- Non, a répondu Sirius, je ne vais pas laisser un sale Serpentard maltraiter une fille devant moi sans rien faire.

- Dis donc, Black, je te rappelle que tu t'es pas gêné pour la faire chier depuis le début de l'année et que t'avais moins de scrupules. Alors retourne t'occuper de tes cher amis et arrête ton petit numéro de sauveur sans peur et sans reproches!

Il a repris mon bras. Sirius m'a pris l'autre bras.

- Lâche cette fille, MacCorner! Qu'est ce que tu compte faire, la frapper?

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais l'éclair de folie qui est passé dans les yeux de mon petit copain m'a laissée muette.

- Peut-être, et alors? On t'as pas dit qu'il faut apprendre le respect aux femmes, dans ta chère famille, Black?

Je me suis dégagée d'une secousse indignée et je suis partie en courant dans les escaliers. Ah, bravo, le choix du petit copain, ma vieille. Un espèce de macho complètement taré, et tu ne t'en rend même pas compte? Je me suis mise à pleurer de frustration et de douleur (mon poignet faisait vraiment mal) et j'ai fini par me réfugier dans la salle de classe où Sirius m'avait traînée pas mal de fois. Je savais qu'il allait venir, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que mes yeux soient moins rouges, et j'ai caché mon bras bleu dans un pli de ma robe. Ça n'a pas manqué, il est arrivé dix minutes plus tard en refermant soigneusement la porte avec un sort.

- Alors? Hein?

- Alors quoi?

- Ben, il a repris. T'es masochiste ou tu savais vraiment pas que ce type est violent?

- Je savais pas. J'étais sensée?

- Daphné, tout le monde sais ça. Mais des tas de filles continuent à lui courir après, va comprendre.

Ma mâchoire s'est presque décrochée.

- Stupide petite Serpentard. Fais voir ton bras.

Inutile de discuter, j'ai sorti mon membre douloureux de sa cachette. Il a laissé échapper un sifflement entre ses dents, puis a doucement enveloppé mon poignet avec sa main. Elle l'entourait complètement.

- Je te fais pas mal?

- Je savais pas que ça faisait partie de tes préoccupations...

- C'est bon, arrête de jouer à la maligne. Va falloir que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, demain.

J'ai hoché la tête. Au loin, on a entendu des cris de joie.

- Il est minuit...

Sans comprendre ce qui arrivait, je me suis retrouvée collée contre lui. Ma tête lui arrivait seulement sous le menton, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être entourée, enveloppée, et complètement en sécurité. J'ai souri:

- Bonne année.

- Toi aussi. Je pensais pas avoir à dire ça à un Serpentard un jour.

Il a reculé sa tête pour me regarder.

- Mais bon, t'es quand même jolie pour une Serpentard. Et relativement sympa .

Il m'a lâchée, s'est accoudé à une table et a rejeté une mèche de cheveux en arrière d'un geste nonchalant de la tête. Puis il a reprit:

- Alors, tu penses toujours ne pas être une vraie fille?

- Non...

Sa bouche a découvert une canine. Je l'ai regardé des pieds à la tête. J'en ai eu des frissons partout. Il était plus musclé, plus bronzé, plus délié et élancé que Dan. Il était plus... tout.

- Le spectacle te plait?

- Oui, ai-je avoué. Mais tu devrais le savoir, tu m'as déjà demandé si je te trouvais beau et j'ai dis oui.

- A moi aussi.

- Hein?

- A moi aussi, le spectacle me plait.

J'ai eu un geste de la main, traduisant ma gêne.

- Arrête, tes copines sont super belles et tu... pff.

J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon propre corps, sceptique.

- Elles sont belles mais toi tu es jolie. Pour moi, jolie c'est mieux que belle. Ça veut dire qu'il y a un truc en plus. Et puis, ton caractère me plait.

- Ouais, t'aime bien les filles qui se défendent pas, quoi...

Bon d'accord je me dénigrais moi-même mais je ne supportais pas mon caractère trop doux et passif.

- Tu plaisantes? Tu as fais plus que te défendre... Tu as, comment dire, inversé la situation.

Je ne comprenais pas. Mes sourcils ont fait un drôle de truc et il a éclaté de rire.

- Peu importe. Viens là.

Il s'était assis sur la table et me tendait les mains. Je n'avais pas envie de protester et je lui ai donné les miennes. Il m'a tirée vers lui et son visage s'est retrouvé tout près du mien. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma bouche, son odeur, et ça m'a fait fermer les yeux.

- Regarde-moi.

J'ai souri et l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Ils étaient pleins de paillettes argentées au milieu du bleu, et son regard scintillait tout près de moi. Je sentais la chaleur de ses cuisses de chaque côté de mes hanches, et celle de ses mains posées en bas de mon dos. Les miennes étaient sur ses bras, mais je les ai doucement faites remonter pour finir derrière se nuque. Puis j'ai avancé la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur son front, chacune de ses joues et enfin sa bouche. Ce baiser ressembla au premier. Très long, très énergique, avec bataille de langue et collage de corps. Nous étions soudés l'un à l'autre. Il s'était levé pour pouvoir mieux me coller contre lui. Il fit tomber mon chignon, je fis sauter un bouton de sa chemise. Il enleva les autres. Sa peau était tellement douce et chaude contre mon décolleté que je laissais échapper un gémissement. Il retira sa langue de ma bouche et posa son front contre la mien.

- Viens dormir avec moi.

- Dans ton dortoir?

- Oui.

- Mais...

- T'inquiète, ils ont l'habitude. Et puis c'est juste dormir.

Son sourire plein de sous-entendus a transformé mes genoux en compote.

- D'accord.

Il n'y avait encore personne quand nous sommes arrivés dans le dortoir. C'était la première fois que je rentrais chez les Griffondors. Je repérais tout de suite de lit de Sirius: le plus en bordel. Il a éteint la lumière et a fait glisser les bretelles de ma robe.

- Pas très confortable pour dormir, je suppose.

Pour toute réponse, je lui ai retiré sa chemise, retenant mon souffle devant la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Je lui ai tourné le dos.

- Tu peux...?

Sa main s'est empressée de baisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe qui est tombée sur le sol. J'ai entendu son pantalon suivre. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Il s'est collé contre mon dos.

- Une fille de douze ans, non mais vraiment n'importe quoi, t'es trop belle... non, jolie.

Il m'a retournée contre lui, puis s'est écarté pour me regarder. Il s'est mis à genoux et a entouré ma taille de ses bras, collant son visage contre mon ventre. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, je devais ressembler à un homard cuit, et je ne savais pas où mettre mes mains. J'ai senti sa langue jouer sur mon ventre. Merlin. La langue de Sirius Black. Sur mon ventre. A moi. Une Serpentard d'un mètre soixante à peine. Puis Elle est remontée, est passée entre mes deux seins par dessus le soutient gorge pour finir dans mon cou. J'avais expulsé tout l'air de mes poumons et inspirait donc avec un bruit rauque en posant mes lèvres sur une épaule large.

- Bon, il a fait avec une voix également rauque qui m'a envoyé une décharge électrique. Au lit et dodo, sinon ça risque d'être difficile.

Il m'a soulevée et m'a posée sous la couette avant de s'y glisser à son tour. Nous nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre, les jambes entremêlées et les mains baladeuses. Je n'ai même pas entendu Lupin et Potter revenir. Le lendemain par contre...

- Patmooooool, debouuuuut! Il est dix heures espèce de gros fainéant! Le rideau s'est ouvert brusquement.

- Oh, merde! Hey, Moony, viens voir ça! C'est la petite Serpentard en plus!

J'avais vaguement conscience d'un corps chaud contre le mien et de la couette jusque sous mon menton. Pas de problème de pudeur, mais par contre...

- Sirius, je croyais qu'ils avaient l'habitude.

- J'ai menti. C'est la première fois qu'une fille entre dans ce lit, a grommelé la touffe de cheveux noirs à côté de moi avant de passer un bras par dessus la couette pour le poser sur moi.

Les deux copains étaient morts de rire et me fixaient quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Sirius s'est assis et a lancé:

- Faites pas chier les mecs, cassez-vous. Lupin m'a adressé un clin d'oeil avant de fermer doucement la porte du dortoir. Je me suis immédiatement redressée pour déposer un bisou dans le dos de Sirius. Il s'est jeté sur moi, me bloquant de son poids.

- Douche? Il a levé un sourcil et un coin de bouche, du même côté.

- Heu...

Ma timidité est revenue en force. Se montrer en sous-vêtement quand il fait noir est une chose, se montrer nu et dégoulinant en pleine lumière en est une autre. Surtout après une relation d'une soirée.

- Non, t'as raison. C'est un peu rapide hein.

J'ai acquiescé.

- Alors vas-y en premier, princesse.

Je me suis dépêchée de trottiner en sous vêtements jusque dans la salle de bain.

Je suis arrivée dans la salle commune des Serpentard une heure plus tard, vêtue de ma robe de bal et étonnement peu embarrassée. Les élèves présents ont sifflé et applaudi et je suis monté directement me changer. Pas de Daniel en vue, il devait être dans la Grande Salle. De toutes façons, il n'avait plus intérêt à me toucher, ou même me parler. Ce salop avait admis vouloir me frapper pour un truc idiot. De plus, je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de lui, alors que... Enfin non. Stop. Il n'était pas recommandé de penser à mes sentiments pour Sirius. Car lui, il voyait sûrement dans notre relation une certaine nouveauté, un interdit peut-être (Griffondor-Serpentard), et il me trouvait certainement jolie, mais il était tout à fait idiot de penser qu'il pouvait... m'aimer. Le mot même, placé entre mon nom et le sien, semblait ridicule. Je n'avais qu'à profiter de ce qu'il avait à me donner, et voilà. Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous cacher. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Je descendais à midi pour déjeuner. Il était là, assis à sa table avec ses amis, et Lupin lui envoya une boulette de pain en me voyant entrer. Sirius se leva avec un sourire éclatant, se dirigea à grands pas vers moi pour me rouler une pelle énorme. Toutes les conversations se sont tues dans la salle. J'entendis un grand bruit à la table des Serpentards. Daniel venait de briser son verre dans sa main. Tout le monde se remit à parler en même temps.

- Heu, il vaut mieux que tu viennes manger avec nous, aujourd'hui.

Il a passé un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules et m'a conduite à une place près de lui. Ses deux copains m'ont fait un grand sourire tandis que la préfète Evans me regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts par la stupéfaction.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Sirius était difficile à cerner. Nous nous amusions comme des petits fous, tous les deux, et mes camarades de Serpentard me montraient une sorte de respect: la plupart des filles, bien qu'elles disent le contraire, avaient un faible pour Sirius. Les garçons se gardaient donc de faire des commentaires,car moins on parlait de lui, mieux ça valait. Le seul qui me montrait une haine sans bornes était bien sûr Daniel, mais je m'en fichait complètement, toute à mon histoire romantique avec le type le plus incroyable de Poudlard. Le mieux, c'est qu'une petite partie de notre ancienne relation perdurait: nous jouions souvent à nous lancer des remarques assassines, juste pour le plaisir de la confrontation.

Ces pseudo-disputes finissaient à tous les coups sur un canapé, nos remarques étouffées par la bouche de l'autre. Tu me disais que tu adorais mon corps, plus menu, moins courbé que tes précédentes petites amies. Je te répondais que si ça continuait, tu allais finir par sortir avec un mec. Tu m'a rétorqué que tu aimais trop mes petits seins. J'ai rougi. Je t'ai embrassé. Tu as posé tes mains sur ce dont tu venais de parler et tu m'a renversée sur ton lit. Je t'ai soufflé que je t'aimais. Je n'aurai pas dû.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

voilà la fin de ce chapitre! jespère que ça vous a plu, dans tous les cas laissez une review! (pleaaaase)

réponse aux reviews:

camille: merci! première review ça fait plaisir! j'espère que la suite t'as plu

sam: merci beaucoup! sirius est jeune et plein d'hormones alors une fille en soutifs... arf! voilà la suite!

Drakeforever: sympa comme nom! si t'es fan de Draco j'ai mon autre fic (pub honteuse) qui parle de lui...merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça t'as plu! Là c'était encore plus romantico-fille!

elayna: merci pour ta review, et tu as eu la réponse à ta question... j'espère que ce qui s'est passé t'a plu! c'est vrai, serpentard est une maison tout a fait honorable, après tout c'est celle de Draco non?

shaeline: et voilà la suite est arrivée très vite, elle était écrite alors... merci pour ta review!


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut! Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre... Hé non! En fait c'est l'avant dernier! Dire qu'au départ c'était une fic en deux partie! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'ai eu du mal à décrire les états d'âme de Daphné, et j'espère y être arrivée! En tous cas, je remercie vivement clo19961, ConanBlack, elayna, Lulu malfoy, l'-luna-'l, Soblack et Raphou pour leurs review du chapitre 2 qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!

J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Juste pour prévenir, ce chapitre n'est pas très gai. Enfin, on peut s'y attendre avec ce qui se passe avant!

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages que j'ai inventé, etc etc...

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

Chapitre 3:

_Rappel: Daphné file le parfait amour avec son Sirius, et quand ils commencent à se tripoter partout, elle a la mauvaise idée de lui dire qu'elle l'aime..._

Il s'est mis à balbutier, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui est extrêmement gêné. Il s'est relevé, m'a tourné le dos, tandis qu'une sorte de serre géante enserrait mon ventre.

- Je suis désolée, Sirius, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...

- Si, si, tu dis ce que tu veux, c'est juste que...

Je commençais à piger. Mais j'avais tellement peur de la suite que la seule chose qui est sortie de ma bouche a été:

- Que quoi? Que quoi, Sirius?

Il s'est retourné, a planté ses yeux dans les miens.

- Ça va trop vite. Je veux dire, nous, tout ça. Je ne veux pas...

J'avais envie de lui dire que je trouvais tout à fait normal de dire à son copain qu'on l'aime, quand on s'apprêtait à perdre sa virginité avec lui. Que ça n'était pas de ma faute, si je l'aimais. Que non, ça n'allait pas trop vite. Qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec les sentiments. Mon ventre faisait à ce moment là tellement mal que je n'ai rien dit, me contentant de me concentrer suffisamment pour me rhabiller. Il m'a attrapé le bras.

- Lâche-moi, Sirius.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et bizarrement il avait l'air de souffrir. Encore un de ses petits tours pour que je lui pardonne, sûrement.

- Tu ne m'aime pas, hein?

J'avais une main sur la poignée de porte du dortoir, et j'attendais sa réponse pour sortir. Le monstre de mon ventre se faisait de plus en plus hargneux et je ne tenais debout que par miracle. Ou un reste de dignité. Son silence s'est éternisé, puis avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux il a dit:

- Je suis désolé.

BLAM! Je m'y attendais, mais j'aurais préféré cent fois recevoir une épée à travers le corps.

- Bien. Ai-je soufflé. Bien. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, je crois.

Ça faisait deux jours que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, recroquevillée en me tenant le ventre. Entre deux crises de larmes, je m'étonnais: je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fasse aussi mal. Demain, il allait falloir retourner en cours. Je maudissais ces week-end qui passaient trop vite, mon visage ravagé et surtout moi-même, pour avoir été aussi idiote. Je ne lui en voulais même pas. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. J'avais la certitude profonde que plus jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais autant. C'est étrange à quel point je me rendais compte de la profondeur de mes sentiments maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, et tout ça me faisait me sentir encore plus ridicule: être à ce point amoureuse après une relation d'à peine un mois? C'était nul. Il avait raison. Il me manquait tellement.

J'ai attrapé une écharpe imprégnée de son odeur, et je l'ai pressée contre mon visage, par pur masochisme, ce qui a redéclenché les spasmes dans mon ventre.

Les jours suivants se sont passés dans un brouillard. J'évitais tout le monde sans même m'en rendre compte. En fait, je ne captais plus rien à par les cours, et son visage à la table des Griffondors pendant les repas. Il ne me regardait jamais. J'attendais avec une sorte d'impatience morbide le moment où une jolie fille rouge et or se pendrait à son bras et à ses lèvres. Les Serpentards ne me parlaient plus, ce qui m'arrangeait. Les filles de toute l'école se moquaient de mes cernes et de mon évidente dépression:

- Alors Morgan, tu croyais que Black allait te garder? Une mocheté de Serpentard? Tu savais pas qu'il jetait après utilisation? T'es vraiment conne, ma pauvre fille.

J'ai laissé mes yeux passer sur la fille de Serdaigle qui me toisait. Elle n'était personne, mais ses mots me touchaient. Oui, j'étais conne d'avoir pensé compter pour lui. Toutes les filles délaissées se vengeaient sur moi,passaient leur frustration sur la pauvre paumée qui n'arrivait même pas à cacher son état lamentable. Je ne leur en voulais pas non plus, elles aussi avaient souffert à cause de Sirius. Je me sentais stupide, la pauvre victime d'un rouleau compresseur. Car c'est ce que Sirius était.

Quinze jours après la scène du dortoir, il y a enfin eu la nouvelle fille. Une petite brune de Griffondor, avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. J'ai lentement reposé ma fourchette et j'ai expiré en serrant les poings pour combattre la douleur. C'était physique. Je me demandais vaguement comment une souffrance mentale pouvait à ce point être transformée en douleur physique. C'était peut-être un moyen de sauvegarde du cerveau, pour ne pas devenir fou. On est trop concentré sur ses intestins qui se tordent à en casser. Les odeurs de nourriture flottant dans la grande salle m'ont donné la nausée et je me suis levée pour sortir.

Pied gauche. Pied droit. Voilà. J'ai aperçu du coin de l'oeil un ami de Daniel lui donnant un coup de coude en me désignant. Ils ont éclaté de rire. Je m'en fichait complètement. Qu'on nous laisse seuls, moi et ma douleur. On commençait à bien s'entendre.

Je savais ce que les gens disaient: « Elle a quinze ans, c'est qu'un petit copain, ça arrive tout le temps, elle fait du cinéma, là. » Bien que ça fasse très cliché de dire ça, je le dis quand même: non, ça n'était pas pareil.

Ma douleur était toujours intacte, même de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que le manque augmentait. Je commençait à m'habituer à elle, à lui parler même. Elle était ce qui prouvait mon amour pour Sirius, le fait que nous avions eu une histoire. Elle était tout ce qui me rattachais à lui. Des fois, des vagues encore plus fortes me prenaient et je devais m'asseoir dans les couloirs. C'est là qu'Evans m'a trouvée un jour, les bras autour des genoux, les joues trempées.

- Hey, ho. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie? Ça va?

J'ai senti qu'on passait une main sous mon menton et qu'on me relevait la tête. Elle a soupiré.

- Ah, c'est toi.

J'ai crispé mes mains sur mon estomac.

- Tu as mal au ventre?

J'ai acquiescé. C'était vrai. En fait, j'avais mal partout.

- Tu peux marcher?

Je n'ai pas répondu. La voir me faisait trop penser à lui. Elle a crié quelque chose et quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé.

- On a un problème, Rémus.

- Oh, putain, alors ça, je lui avais bien dit, hein. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être crétin...

J'ai vaguement pensé que je n'avais pratiquement jamais entendu Lupin dire un truc genre « Putain ». Il m'a soulevée sans efforts.

- Dans ta chambre de Préfète, Lily?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Tu connais le mot de passe, moi j'ai arithmancie.

Lupin était sympa. Mais il avait un énorme défaut: il passait beaucoup de temps avec Sirius. Et du coup, un peu de son odeur avait imprégné l'uniforme du garçon qui me portait. Ça n'arrangeait pas mon état. Quand il m'a posé sur le fauteuil dans la chambre de Lily, il a soupiré puis Vlan! M'a mis une baffe énorme. J'ai glissé de mon fauteuil et j'ai protégé ma tête avec mes bras en hurlant:

- Ça va pas non?

- Ah! Désolé, mais c'était le seul moyen pour te faire réagir. Ressaisis-toi, bon sang! Tu es complètement apathique! Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué? Tout ce monde qui t'insulte et toi qui ne dit rien.

Bouche bée, je l'ai regardé. Il se tenait au dessus de moi, les mains sur les hanches, l'air furieux.

- C'est que je m'en fiche, de ce qu'ils peuvent dire.

- Tu n'es surtout pas très courageuse.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ouais, je n'étais pas courageuse.

- Le courage, c'est pour les Griffondors. Je préfère me vautrer dans ma douleur, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu as si mal que ça? Ce n'est qu'un garçon.

Mes yeux ont flamboyé de colère.

- Ce n'est pas qu'un garçon. Tu es son meilleur ami, tu devrais le savoir.

Il a hoché la tête, s'est assis par terre à côté de moi.

- Tu l'aimes. Mais tu vas l'oublier et...

- Non. Jamais.

Quelque chose dans mon ton l'a fait taire et il m'a dévisagée.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. C'est lui.

Il a passé sa main derrière ma nuque et m'a embrassée. Je l'ai immédiatement repoussé, les yeux exorbités.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Lupin? Tu n'es pas Sirius.

Il a sourit à mes mots, a hoché la tête.

- Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. Désolé pour le moyen employé, et ne pense pas des choses.

Ses lèvres m'ont fait penser à celles de Sirius. Elles me manquaient tellement... Son souffle dans mon cou, ses mains, et ses yeux, son odeur qui me faisait me sentir tellement bien, en sécurité et au chaud... Les larmes sont à nouveau sorties de mes yeux. Je n'ai pas cherché à me cacher, la dignité ne me servais à rien si Sirius n'était pas là pour la voir.

- Daphné... c'est ça, hein? Daphné, pleure pas encore...

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et mine de rien, ça m'a fait du bien. Même si ça n'était pas lui. J'ai trempé le col de sa chemise, puis lorsque la douleur s'est un peu atténuée, j'ai dit merci et je suis partie. Après ça, j'ai senti plusieurs fois le regard de Sirius sur moi pendant les repas. Je n'arrivais pas à manger et je n'osais pas lever la tête. Encore ce manque de courage idiot. J'espérais que Lupin n'avait pas tout déballé à son ami. J'ai surpris le regard de Jane (la fille de mon dortoir) sur mon assiette vide, puis sur mon torse.

- Daphné, tu devrais manger, a-t-elle glissé.

Puis comme si elle avait peur d'être prise sur le fait, elle s'est vivement détournée. J'ai haussé les épaules. J'avais faim, mais je savais que mon estomac refuserait cette nourriture. J'ai donc vidé mon verre d'eau puis je me suis levée pour partir. J'ai croisé le regard de Lupin, qui m'a sourit. Sirius avait surpris ce regard, et lâchant sa copine, à commencé à parler à son ami. Je me suis enfuie dans la bibliothèque.

Aaaaah. Calme. Solitude. Poussière flottant dans le soleil. Livres. Impeccable. Sauf que cet imbécile de Daniel est arrivé, juste quand mon inspiration pour la potion était tellement importante que je m'apprêtais à tout écrire d'une traite.

- Daphné.

- Daniel.

- Alors, tu t'es faite larguer comme une grosse merde?

Il s'est mis à rire.

- En fait c'est moi qui suis partie.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

- Vraiment? Il a levé un sourcil parfait. Je suis impressionné.

- J'en suis ravie. Maintenant si tu permets j'ai cette dissertation à faire.

Et j'avais surtout besoin d'être seule. La boule dans mon ventre recommençait à irradier à l'évocation de la rupture.

- En fait, je ne suis pas venu pour t'emmerder, ma chère. Je suis venu pour te proposer de reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés... Je suis restée sans voix. Puis:

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Daniel.

- Allez, quoi, t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te consoler, non? Et puis maintenant que tu t'es faite sauter par quelqu'un qui s'y connait, on va pouvoir s'amuser, tous les deux!

Il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul, puis j'ai ramassé mes affaires en vitesse et me suis précipitée vers l'extérieur. Derrière moi, il a crié:

- On a pas finit, tous les deux, Morgan!

J'ai bousculé quelqu'un à la porte. Avec horreur, je me suis rendue compte que c'était Sirius. Ses yeux on croisé les miens et je me suis mise à courir, pleurant déjà. Je ne suis pas allée très loin, car le fait de ne presque rien manger depuis quelques temps m'avait affaiblie. Il m'a semblé entendre des cris lointains, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention et me suis dirigée vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Le lendemain, Daniel arborait un magnifique coquard, et moi j'avais peur de sortir dans les couloirs. Malgré ça, Lupin a réussi à me choper à la sortie de la grande salle, et m'a tirée par le bras jusque dans un couloir sombre. Tiens, je retrouvais ma position préférée, le dos contre un mur, ai-je remarquée tandis qu'une vague de souffrance me submergeait.

- Bon, a dit Lupin. Ton cher Sirius a tabassé ton autre ex dans la bibliothèque, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, et il a pris une semaine de colle. Explications?

- ... J'en ai pas.

- Te fous pas de moi.

- Daniel m'a embêtée, hier, mais... J'étais déjà partie quand ça s'est passé. Je sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

Lupin avait le don pour me calmer. Et pour me faire parler. Il s'est mordu la joue, pensif, puis m'a repris le bras, mais pour le tâter.

- Dis-donc, tu manges, en ce moment?

Inutile de mentir.

- Non, j'y arrive pas.

Il a soupiré, m'a traînée devant un tableau représentant des poires. Il en a chatouillée une et une minute après j'étais assise à une table, une soupe aux lardons épaisse et fumante devant le nez.

- Mange. On partira pas tant que t'aura pas fini. A la moitié j'ai été prise de nausées et il m'a enlevé le bol en soupirant.

- Ça sert à rien de te tuer pour lui. Tu devrais manger plus.

Bien sûr que si, ça servait de me tuer pour lui. Si il me demandait un jour de sauter de la tour d'astronomie, je le ferais.

- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant. Tu sais, Daphné, tu devrais réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Comment ça?

- A ton avis, pourquoi a-t-il tabassé un type qui venait de te faire chier?

- Lupin, n'essaye pas de me donner de l'espoir. Ça risque d'être encore pire après.

- Je suis seulement réaliste.

Je me suis énervée, la fureur remplaçant le monstre qui se lovait dans mon corps depuis presque un mois.

- Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ça? Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimais pas. Un peu plus et j'aurais couché avec un type qui m'aurait largué deux heures après, alors que je l'aime plus que tout. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui et il ne m'aime pas. Il a changé ma petite vie monotone, m'a sortie de ma routine et il ne m'aime pas! Laisse moi me détruire si j'en ai envie! Il l'a dit! Tu comprend, ça? Il me l'a dit en face, les yeux dans les yeux, après m'avoir embrassée sur le corps entier, après avoir montré à chaque personne dans cette école à quel point j'ai besoin de lui. Il ne m'aime pas. Alors laisse moi, d'accord?

Il a eu l'air choqué. J'ai titubé jusqu'à la sortie et il m'a laissée partir. J'ai été en cours dans un état second. A ma plus grande surprise, j'avais pris des notes soigneusement, même si je n'avais aucune idée du contenu des cours. Je n'avais plus qu'à aller à la bibliothèque pour relire tout ça, et enfin faire ma dissertation de potions. Assise une table reculée, j'ai fait léviter les grimoires jusqu'à moi puis j'ai sortit mes affaires. Le nez dans mon sac, j'ai entendu la chaise d'en face grincer.

- Pour la dernière fois, fout moi la paix, Daniel!

- C'est pas Daniel.

Oh. Non. Non, par pitié. Mon coeur sortait pratiquement de ma poitrine et j'ai senti tout mon sang partir de mon visage. Je me suis redressée. Sirius me dévisageais, plus beau que jamais, son visage dégagé par un catogan. J'en ai fixé chaque recoin, imprimant le moindre détail dans ma mémoire. J'avais tellement envie de caresser sa joue que j'ai glissé mes mains sous mes fesses pour les empêcher de bouger.

- Daphné, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelques petites choses pour moi.

- Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il a tiqué.

- Premièrement, je voudrais que tu t'alimentes correctement.

- C'est Lupin qui t'as parlé, Sirius?

J'ai savouré le son de son prénom sur ma langue en fermant les yeux.

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il m'a dit que tu ferais ce que je te demanderais. Alors je veux que tu manges. C'est clair?

- Oui. Oui, Sirius, je vais manger correctement. D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il a eu un léger sourire.

- Et puis, je veux que tu souris. Vas-y.

Alors ça, c'était impossible. Il me demandait un vrai sourire.

- Ça, je peux pas, Sirius.

Il a hoché la tête.

- Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que... que tu m'aimais à ce point.

Impossible de le regarder.

- Je ne dis pas à quelqu'un que je l'aime à la légère, tu sais.

- Daphné, je...

Sa main est venue contre ma joue. J'ai fermé les yeux et une larme a coulé lentement jusqu'à ses doigts. Tant pis pour ma dignité devant lui.

- Je t'aime. Ai-je hoqueté. Je sais bien que tu ne m'aime pas, mais si tu m'apprécie un peu, s'il te plaît, ne me tente pas.

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains, le front contre la table. D'un seul coup il m'a relevée et m'a plaquée le dos contre l'étagère.

- Alors, ma petite Serpentarde préférée? Comment se passe ta journée jusqu'à maintenant? Mmh?

- Quoi?

- Tu devrais rapidement me donner quelques plumes pour que je les casse, ça m'évitera de m'énerver sur ta petite tête de Mangemorte...

Il reprenait comme à nos débuts. J'étais sous le choc. Il s'est éloigné, s'est mis à débiter des horreurs sur les Serpentards. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. Voyant ça, il a eu une lueur de triomphe au fond des yeux puis a continué son petit jeu en me tordant un bras dans le dos.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, je peux savoir?

- Rien, rien! Tu me fais mal!

Je rentrais dans son jeu. Je ne me souciais absolument pas de la douleur.

- Tu sais, petite Serpentard, que j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents, récemment? Il veulent encore que je me marrie à une sang-pur et que je fasse comme mon cher frère... un adorable petit lèche botte pour le Lord...

- T'es pas obligé.

- Je sais.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de coller mon dos à son torse, mon bras tordu entre nous deux et sa main qui le maintenait au creux de mes reins. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, j'ai renversé la tête en arrière contre son cou. J'ai entendu sa respiration se bloquer. J'ai tourné la tête vers la gauche afin de coller mes lèvres contre lui, puis j'ai doucement embrassé la peau râpeuse de l'angle de sa mâchoire. Il a émit un son étranglé et sa main a lâchée mon bras pour venir rejoindre l'autre contre mon ventre. Le cerveau en compote, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, je me sentais me frotter contre lui, tandis que ses mains caressaient mes hanches, mon bassin, mon ventre et mes seins. Il avait la tête penchée dans mon cou, sa langue jouant avec mon oreille. Toujours derrière moi, il commençait a passé ses mains sous ma jupe quand un bruit de livre qui tombe, plus loin dans la bibliothèque, nous a brusquement fait revenir à la réalité. Mes jambes ne m'ont plus soutenue et je me suis écroulée sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Quant à lui, il m'a regardé, l'air effrayé, puis a dit cette phrase qui m'a semblé pire que tout:

- C'était une erreur.

Et il est partit.

Il n'a plus cherché à me voir les jours d'après. Je faisais ce qu'il m'avait demandé, et je m'alimentais suffisamment pour survivre. Je ne dormais presque pas, cependant. Impossible. La vie me semblait de plus en plus difficile, d'autant que Daniel ne m'avait pas pardonné le cassage de gueule, et qu'il se débrouillait pour me harceler moralement avec des allusions tout à fait gerbantes.

- Hey, ma chérie, m'avait-il coincée dans la salle commune déserte.

- Ne m'appelle pas chérie, Daniel.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, mon amour.

Il a collé sa langue dans mon oreille et j'ai tenté de le repousser, sans succès. Après m'avoir léché l'intégralité du cou, il m'a laissée partir. J'ai été vomir dans les toilettes sous son rire de dégénéré.

Son harcèlement a continué pendant des jours. Contrairement à celui de Sirius au début de l'année, ça ne m'amusais pas du tout, et il cherchait vraiment à me faire mal. Je n'osais pas aller voir les profs. Je n'en avais même pas envie, car ça me faisait parfois oublier Sirius. Je me faisais peur, parfois. J'avais l'impression de devenir masochiste. Peut-être que je l'étais: cours, devoirs, insomnies, Daniel, cours...

Nous étions un samedi fin février et la veille il était tombé plus de cinquante centimètres de neige. Tout mon dos me brûlait à cause d'un sortilège de Daniel et je décidais de sortir m'allonger pour calmer la douleur. Il était dix-neuf heure, il faisait nuit et les étoiles brillaient. Pour mieux apaiser mon dos, j'ai enlevé ma cape, ma veste, et me suis allongée en chemise contre la neige avec un soupir de bien-être. L'étoile Sirius était au dessus de moi, et tandis que je l'observais je ne sentais pas l'engourdissement gagner mes membres, le noir obscurcir ma vision, ma température baisser dangereusement. J'étais bien, comme anesthésiée.

J'ai perdu connaissance.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBS

Wah! Ayé, fini ce chapitre! Bon, c'était pas la super grande joie mais ça me paraît indispensable... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'aime bien ce que j'ai écrit ou non... Arf. Bisous à tous!


	4. Dernier Chapitre!

Hello! De retour après une absence assez longue, désolée, mais vous savez ce que c'est, Noël, tout ça... Bon, ok, aucune excuse valable.

Je voulais remercier tous les revieweurs, (4sh, tchingtchong, l'-luna-l', Gwen T, shaelin, Raphou, Selena, caro, Elayna Black, Lila flow et Spider Clemti) c'est vraiment super gratifiant et encourageant! Ainsi que les lecteurs anonymes. Bon, voilà la suite!

IMPORTANT: peut-être que vous ne vous attendez pas à ça, mais la période de temps passant dans ce chapitre s'allonge... on va voir la vie de Daphné sur plus longtemps... héhé. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBBSBS

Chapitre 4:

Il paraît que c'est Rogue qui m'a trouvé. Qu'il m'a calmement fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et est parti sans un regard en arrière. Ça faisait deux heures que j'étais dans la neige, et selon l'infirmière j'avais faillis mourir.

- Est-ce que ça va en ce moment Daphné? Est-ce que... c'était intentionnel? M'a t-elle demandé le lendemain soir.

Je l'ai regardée avec des yeux tellement grands qu'elle a eu l'air tout de suite rassurée.

- Hein? Non. J'ai pas envie de mourir.

Effectivement. Ma vie était peut-être un enfer en ce moment, mais ça n'était pas une raison. Enfin si, mais après tout Sirius n'était pas mort, lui, donc le fait que je déteste ma vie ne suffisait certainement pas à ce que je souhaite la mort.

Elle a frictionné les extrémités de mes mains et de mes pieds avec une potion puis a fait entrer Jane qui m'apportait les devoirs. Elle était super gênée est est partie le plus vite possible. Deux minutes plus tard, tandis que soupirante je me plongeais dans un livre de métamorphose, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir violemment. Le temps que je relève la tête, un Sirius furieux avait fait la moitié du chemin jusqu'à mon lit. Puis il m'a attrapée par les épaules et en me secouant a réussit l'exploit de crier en chuchotant:

- Non mais ça va pas, t'es folle? Rogue raconte à tous le monde comment il t'a trouvée dans la neige, il dit que tu as voulu te suicider, t'es pas bien ou quoi? Et il en profite pour me faire chier, en plus! T'as pas vraiment fait ça, quand même!?

J'ai fermé les yeux, savourant le contact de ses larges paumes chaudes sur mes épaules, même s'il s'en servait pour me secouer comme un prunier. Il a dû se rendre compte que comme ça je ne pouvais pas parler car il m'a relâchée et m'a fusillée du regard en croisant les bras.

- Bonjour aussi, Sirius. Tu vas bien?

Il a ouvert la bouche, décontenancé. Pourtant ma question était tout à fait innocente, je souhaitais réellement savoir comment il allait. J'ai donc continué.

- Pour ton information, je n'ai pas voulu me faire de mal, au contraire. Mon dos me brûlais et je me suis endormie en m'allongeant dans la neige pour soulager la douleur.

- Ah.

Il a eu l'ai rassuré une seconde puis ses sourcils se sont refroncés.

- Et pourquoi ton dos te brûlait?

- J'ai reçu un sort.

- Intentionnellement?

- ... Non.

- Je sais quand tu mens, Morgan!

J'ai soupiré et je me suis radossée à mon oreiller.

- Je te dirais pas qui c'est, Sirius. De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Pas besoin, je me doute bien de toutes façons. Ce fils de pute, je vais le tuer!

Il a commencé à partir en sortant sa baguette de sa poche, et je l'ai retenu par la manche.

- Sirius, non! Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je ne veux pas que tu ai des ennuis à cause de lui. C'est un nul, Ok? Si je ne fais pas attention à lui il va se lasser et tout sera fini sans bagarre et sans heures de colle! S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!

Il s'est calmé et puis m'a fixée, son expression devenant triste.

- Daphné... Pourquoi il a fallut que... Enfin je veux dire, ça aurait pu marcher plus longtemps, nous deux.

- Dis pas ça... S'il te plaît! Tu veux dire que si je ne t'avais pas dit que je t'aimais, on aurait continué? Tu m'aurais larguée après qu'on ai couché ensemble, c'est ça? Sirius, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dit que je t'aime. Non seulement c'est vrai, mais ça m'a évité une humiliation encore plus grande, même si tout le monde semble penser que tu m'a « sautée », comme ils disent.

Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Un beau, cependant. J'ai sentit les larmes monter et elles ont vite débordé.

- Et j'en ai marre, marre! De pleurer devant toi. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis tout le temps comme ça!

Bon en fait en ce moment je l'étais. Mais quelle importance. Il m'a prise dans ses bras. Mon coeur battait tellement fort que je suis sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre. On est resté comme ça pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, puis il a murmuré:

- Arrête d'être triste à cause de moi. Tu sais quoi? J'aime parler avec toi, alors on va se retrouver jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dans notre salle, quand on en aura envie, d'accord? Je ne peux pas... Tu sais, je ne peux pas te proposer plus, Daphné.

Il me brisait encore le coeur, mais dans une moindre mesure. Au moins, nous allions être comme une sorte d'amis, non? C'était mieux que rien. Je pourrais le voir et être seule avec lui plusieurs fois par semaines.

- Tu fais pas ça par pitié, dis? Ai-je reniflé, prise d'un doute.

Il a rit et s'est détaché de mon étreinte.

- Sûrement pas. Nos conversations me manquent.

- Tes monologues, tu veux dire!

- Je vois que ça va mieux, Mademoiselle.

J'ai ris. Mon Dieu, il venait de me faire rire.

- Allez, Morgan. A demain, dix-huit heures?

J'ai juste sourit.

On a passé toute la fin de l'année comme ça, se racontant nos vies dans notre salle de classe le soir. Je suis redevenue plus ou moins heureuse, sachant que je n'avais pas le droit de me rapprocher de lui.

Nous avions un accord tacite qui nous maintenait à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne cherchait plus à me plaquer contre le mur ou a casser mes plumes, et je me contentait donc de le fixer pendant nos conversation, remarquant le moindre petit changement, des pointes de cheveux coupés, une nouvelle chemise, un bouton de plus fermé à son uniforme, un nouveau noeud de cravate, la petite coupure de rasage sur sa mâchoire... Et je me contentais de rêver, le soir, de passer mes mains dans l'ouverture de cette chemise, mes lèvres sur cette coupure, de faire et défaire à l'infini sa cravate. Mes mains tremblaient de ne pas pouvoir se tendre et se poser sur son cou et son torse que je savais tellement chaud et doux sous mes doigts. Et malgré l'attention qu'il m'accordait, je mourrais chaque soir de ce manque de lui.

Son odeur me faisait vaciller lorsqu'il passait devant moi, envoyant des effluves d'un mélange de citron, de cannelle et de peau dorée. Je me débrouillais toujours pour le frôler quand nous entrions et sortions de la salle.

Je me retrouvais avec sur les épaules ce que j'avais toujours redouté dans une relation: un amour impossible, à sens unique, et bien évidemment, irréversible. Aie.

Nous étions, déjà, à la semaine de Buse. Je me trouvais dans la salle commune, me massant le poignet. Non, pas à cause de la masse impressionnante de choses que j'avais écrites (même si je ne m'étais pas mal débrouillée) mais à cause de Daniel, qui contrairement à ce que je croyais et ce que je racontais à Sirius, n'avait toujours pas arrêté ses persécutions, furieux que je refuse de retourner avec lui malgré mon célibat évident. Aucune importance. Je crois qu'il était impressionné par mon stoïcisme lorsqu'il venait me parler à deux centimètres de la figure et que je me contentais de froncer les sourcils et de froncer le nez.

- Mon haleine te déplaisait pas autant il y a quelques temps, Morgan.

- Seuls les cons ne changent pas d'avis, Dan. Je révise pour la métamorphose et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, je crois.

- Depuis quand t'es une petite rebelle, hein? Tu répondais pas avant, tu sais, le petit mollusque de Serpentard qui se laissait faire...

Quand même affectée par ses paroles, je n'ai rien répondu et me suis contentée de lui envoyer un regard blessé.

- Pauvre petite poupée, j'ai touché un point sensible?

- Laisse moi tranquille!

- Allez, ma chérie, quoi, sors avec moi!

Même pas la peine de répondre. J'ai replongé le nez dans mon livre et il m'a passé une main sur la cuisse. Enfoiré de blond à la con. Il la laissait en plus! Je l'ai virée et il a recommencé. Je suis partie à la bibliothèque.

Il y avait les Maraudeurs au complet. Waouh, c'était rare de les voir entourés d'une tonne de livre au lieu d'une tonne de filles. Je suis passée sans un bruit mais Lupin a quand même semblé m'entendre. Il m'a fixée puis a haussé les épaules alors que je crispais les miennes. Réflexe ridicule, pourquoi m'aurait-il appelé?

A la fin des examens, j'ai attendu Sirius toute la dernière après-midi, dans notre salle. Il ne venait pas. Gelée, j'y suis restée jusqu'à minuit, sursautant d'espoir au moindre frôlement dans le couloir. Il n'est pas venu. Alors que tout le monde faisait la fête, je suis allée m'étaler dans mon lit pour pleurer. Daniel complètement bourré se frottait à Monika, ma partenaire de dortoir. Grand bien lui fasse. J'ai couvert les bruits avec un « Silencio » et j'ai préparé ma valise, n'y voyant presque rien. Maudites larmes.

Mes vacances se son passées dans un brouillard. J'avais deux vies, une la journée avec ma famille, l'autre la nuit dans mon lit, revivant les scènes de ma relation avec Sirius, ce que je trouvais moi-même très malsain.

Début août, un grand hiboux noir est venu se poser près de moi dans le jardin de la maison que nous louions pour les vacances. Je posais mon livre et détachais la lettre, que je lâchais immédiatement: l'écriture était celle de Sirius.

« Allez, un peu de courage, ma fille »

« Daphné,

Je suis désolé de te dire ça par lettre, de façon tellement impersonnelle et lointaine. Je souhaite que nous arrêtions de nous voir, l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Je pense que nos entrevues te font plus de mal que de bien, et peut-être pourras-tu ainsi passer à autre chose. Ne dit-on pas loin des yeux loin du coeur? Je te promets que tu ne me verras presque pas. J'espère que tu comprend pourquoi je fais ça. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances.

Je t'embrasse.

Sirius. »

Mon poing s'est refermé sur la lettre, la froissant. Non. Non! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! « Plus de mal que de bien »? Mais nos rencontres étaient une des seules choses qui me permettaient de marcher droit dans les couloirs, d'opposer une certaine résistance à Daniel, de sourire même de temps en temps!

C'était injuste. Et cruel. Mes yeux étaient secs. Pas que j'en avaient assez de pleurer pour lui, seulement je n'y arrivais plus. Je suis allée dans ma chambre, et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs de vacances en deux jours, non-stop. Pour penser à autre chose. Mes parents me trouvaient bizarre, et se sont vraiment alarmés le jour où j'ai reçu des résultats de buses excellentissimes et que j'ai à peine réagit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang?

J'ai choisit la vérité, le seul moyen pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

- Je me suis faite larguer par mon copain et je m'en remet pas. C'est tout.

Le « c'est tout » m'avait arraché la gorge mais il a eu l'effet escompté.

- Ah. Je vois. Bon. Et... Ça va aller?

C'est fou comme les affaires de coeur des filles mettent les pères mal à l'aise. J'ai fait un petit sourire et ils se sont rassurés. J'ai eu le droit à un superbe collier à pendentif en forme de petit serpent aux yeux d'émeraude pour mes résultats. Je l'aimais bien.

Je suis remontée dans ma chambre, ignorant la lettre de félicitations de Slughorn, et j'ai doucement brûlé celle de Sirius. Après tout, peut-être avait-il raison. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur? J'allais essayer. Mais qu'allait-il se passer en le croisant dans les couloirs, en le voyant à la table des Gryffondors pendant les repas? J'en avait déjà le ventre qui se serrait d'appréhension.

Ma sixième année est passée à tout vitesse dans ma chère maison des Serpentards. Au fur et à mesure du temps, j'apprenais à revivre et à être heureuse. Pas parce que je perdait mon amour pour Sirius. Au contraire, il s'était transformé en une sorte de certitude, un sentiment ancré et indissociable de ma personnalité. Le fait que j'aimais Sirius était devenu une part entière de moi. Et accepter cela me permettait de passer sereinement devant lui sans le regarder. Il existait et je l'aimais, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je suis devenue l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard. Une sorte de Lily Evans de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, elle était préfète en chef, et avait finit par succomber au charme de cet imbécile de Potter. Bon, celui-ci avait changé en bien, mais quand même. Ils avaient l'air heureux et Sirius avait l'air exaspéré.

Nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole de toute l'année. J'empêchais mon coeur de se serrer en me disant que de toutes façons, qu'on se parle ou pas n'y changerait rien. Il n'allait pas tomber amoureux maintenant. Les petites amies défilaient, aussi. Pour moi, les autres garçons n'avaient absolument aucun attrait sexuel. C'étaient juste des garçons: des binômes de potions, des personnes avec qui je faisais mon dossier de botanique. Jane et Monika m'affirmaient que j'avais beaucoup de succès chez les garçons, et pas seulement de Serpentard. Ceux des autres maisons, parait-il, me trouvaient calme, mystérieuse. Je me contentait d'envoyer un sourire et un haussement d'épaule aux filles, mais elles ne se décourageaient pas et me présentaient toutes les semaines un nouvel ami.

Seul Daniel sortait du lot. Ma nouvelle popularité auprès des mâles de Poudlard l'avait encouragé encore plus et il me collait constamment, toutefois moins violent et plus obséquieux qu'avant. Il m'appelait la « reine des glaces » et m'accompagnait en bavassant entre les cours. Je ne lui parlait pas, il le faisait pour deux.

- Hey, Mlle frigide, t'as eu une bonne note alors? Moi j'ai eu un 11, je suis pas très content. Tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi? Allez, regarde, je suis beau gosse, tu m'a déjà testé, et puis ça t'évitera tous ses types qui te tournent autour comme des mouches, non? Allez, quoi, je suis un bon coup, en plus...

J'ai pris un air dégoûté et il m 'a attrapé le bras. Nous avons croisé les Maraudeurs à ce moment là. Je n'ai pas loupé le regard furieux de Sirius sur la main de Daniel qui me serrait un peu trop fort. Mais j'ai vite chassé la bouffée d'espoir qui me montait dans la tête: il ne fallait pas retomber dans ce cercle vicieux.

Ma septième année, les Maraudeurs sont partis, a l'Université. J'en ai pleuré pendant des jours le soir en cachette. Ne plus lui parler et croiser son regard est une chose, ne plus du tout le voir en était une autre. Mes sentiments ne faiblissaient pas.

J'avais été nommée préfète en chef, sûrement grâce à mes excellentes notes, ce qui m'apportait beaucoup de tranquillité.

Le type de Gryffondor qui l'était avec moi me regardait avec crainte. Je l'ignorais.

Ma côte de popularité a explosé le jour où une fille a remarqué que j'étais stoïque et vertueuse depuis ma rupture avec Sirius Black. Je pensais que cela allait me faire passer pour une folle, mais les filles admiraient ma constance et -comme disait Rebecca Wilson, la commère- la « pureté de mes sentiments ». Les garçons, eux, espéraient être celui qui allait faire oublier Sirius à cette fille de Serpentard. Typique, mais sans espoir.

Considérant mes notes excellentes, j'ai été acceptés à l'Université Magique de Londres, très cotée, avant même de passer mes ASPICS. Ceux-ci ont par ailleurs confirmé la tendance. Je voulais être Chercheuse Magique, c'est à dire travailler à inventer de nouveau sorts, incantations et métamorphoses. J'espérais me spécialiser en sorts de Médicomagie.

Mes parents, fiers comme des paons, m'ont installée dans ma chambre Universitaire. Lorsqu'ils sont partis, je me suis assise sur mon lit, complètement étourdie, et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre.

- Où es-tu, Sirius?...

Je me mettais à parler tout seule, maintenant. Il fallait que j'aille visiter les lieux et que je m'inscrive à mes cours. Par habitude et pour montrer que je venais de Poudlard, j'ai enfilé ma cravate verte et argent de Serpentard par dessus mon chemisier blanc. Mise négligemment avec un jean, c'était parfait.

Tandis que émue par la taille de la bibliothèque, je la visitais le nez en l'air, je rentrais violemment dans une fille qui se mis à pousser des jurons:

- Non mais ces nouveaux alors, crétins, bande de petits nuls, tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas non? Imbécile!

J'ai faillis me mettre à hurler en voyant qui c'était, mais je me suis contentée de rester bouche-bée, les bras ballants.

Evans.

Elle m'a reconnu aussi.

- Dis-donc, c'est pas toi la fille de Serpentard avec qui Sirius est sorti?

- Ouais. C'est moi. Heu.. Salut.

J'ai commencé à partir mais...

- Hey! Attend! Tu sais, ils sont là aussi! Je veux dire, les garçons. Enfin, sauf Pete, il était trop nul en cours, mais...

Mon cerveau s'est congelé.

- Quoi?

- Tu veux les voir? Enfin, peut-être que tu aimerais revoir Sirius ou Rémus non? Il te parlais, à l'époque, je crois.

Oh. Mon Dieu.

- Je heu, je...

Le temps que je me décide, elle m'avait entraînée par la main et malgré mes protestations, je me retrouvais devant une porte de chambre Universitaire d'où s'échappait de la musique et des rires. Elle me poussa à l'intérieur.

Il y avait Potter, et Lupin, affalés sur une banquette. Ils m'ont regardée avec des grands yeux puis Potter a dit:

- Tu ramènes des copines, ma chérie? C'est pour Rèm?

- Crétin! C'est la fille de Serpentard, vous savez?

Les yeux de Lupin se sont allumés et en fixant d'abord ma cravate puis mes yeux fuyants il a appelé:

- Sirius? Viens voir.

La porte de ce que je savais être la salle de bain s'est ouverte.

- Quoi, les gars, j'ai entendu le mot « copine »! Y'a des filles?

Il s'est arrêté net en me voyant, tandis que mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre. Il était torse nu sous une cape de sorcier, sa baguette à la main et ses longs cheveux dénoués frôlant ses épaules. Sa peau était bronzée par les vacances, et il avait grandi de quelques centimètres. J'ai reculé d'un pas en retenant une exclamation. J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était beau. Ses yeux bleus ont accrochés les miens et sont sourire s'est décomposé. Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux et je suis partie en courant.

Je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre, qui était en fait deux étages plus bas. Je respirais difficilement, les mains serrées sur mon estomac. Ça faisait à la fois mal et énormément de bien de le revoir après tout ce temps. Son image était incrustée dans ma rétine, et je le détaillais dans ma mémoire pendant une demi heure, jusqu'à ce que des coups violents soient frappés à ma porte. Je tournait la tête, effarés, et un Sirius faisait irruption dans ma chambre. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire à été:

- J'ai pas dit d'entrer.

- M'en fout! Putain, Daphné, J'ai fait toute l'administration en courant pour connaître ton numéro de chambre!

Il portait toujours sa cape sur son torse nu et était luisant de sueur, la respiration hachée. Il s'est précipité sur moi, m'a relevée par les épaules et m'a fixée dans les yeux. Les siens exprimaient une myriade d'émotions que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer (ça avait toujours été difficile, avec lui). J'ai dis:

- Tu m'a manqué, Sirius.

Il m'a serrée tellement fort dans ses bras que j'arrivais à peine à avaler assez d'air, mais cela n'avait aucune importance: j'étais contre son torse, dans son odeur, les mains dans son dos directement contre sa peau dorée.

- Toi aussi. Par Merlin, toi aussi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je lui avais manqué?

- Tu n'avais plus personne à embêter, c'est ça?

Il a rit contre mes cheveux mais n'a pas répondu. Nous nous sommes assis par terre, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ai finis par lui demander s'il ne voulais toujours plus me voir, après ces retrouvailles.

- Ne sois pas stupide, espèce de petite Serpentarde. Bien sûr que je veux te voir, si tu m'a manqué.

- Alors pourquoi?! Pourquoi cette lettre, hein?

Il a détourné le visage, forçant contre ma main qui prenait son menton en coupe.

- Je voulais... Je voulais que l'on s'éloigne. Pour toi, et pour moi.

- Pour toi? Mais, pourquoi pour toi? C'est moi qui t'aime, Sirius.

- Tu m'aimes toujours?

- Tu sais, à Poudlard, tout le monde m'a appelée la Reine de Glaces. J'ai refusé la demande de six garçons en septième année...

Il a serré mon visage contre son cou.

- A cause de moi... Tu aurais dû m'oublier, c'était ce qui était prévu...

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier, Sirius. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, car je me suis enfin mise d'accord avec mes sentiments, tu sais? J'ai accepté le fait que ça soit toi. Si tu veux t'éloigner, je comprendrais.

- Que je ne t'...?

Il a secoué sa tête, s'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase, puis prenant mon visage entre ses deux mains, m'a embrassée profondément. Il serrait sa prise contre mes joues, plongeant sa langue pour jouer avec la mienne, et ses lèvres douces et chaudes étaient tellement collées aux miennes que je me demandais si nous allions pouvoir nous détacher un jour. Il emplissait ma bouche fermement, avec une sorte d'urgence. Puis ses baisers de sont radoucis et il a fini par poser son front contre le mien. Je me suis rendue compte que des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. J'ai hoqueté et enfouissant mon visage contre son épaule.

- Sirius... Tu m'as tellement, tellement manqué... J'avais si mal...

- Je suis désolé... Daphné, si tu savais comme je m'en veux!

- Non, ne t'en veux pas. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû savoir, que jamais tu ne serais tombé amoureux d'une fille insignifiante de Serpentard comme moi, quelqu'un qui ne se défend même pas quand on vient l'emmerder...

- Je suis là, maintenant, tu vois? On recommence, tous les deux.

Il ne m'aimait toujours pas, apparemment, mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je l'avais retrouvé. Enfin. Il a recommencé à m'embrasser, puis m'a portée sur le lit. Il jouait avec mes cheveux, les sentait, passait dans mon cou et au niveau de ma poitrine. Puis il s'est assis, et pendant une heure, m'a observée sans rien dire. Emplie de son odeur et de son goût, je flottais sur mon nuage, heureuse.

Enfin, il a brisé le silence.

- Daphné... Je... Oh, merde! Je regrette de t'avoir envoyé cette lettre. Tu sais quoi? Je vais te dire toute la vérité. Quand tu m'a dis Je t'aime, dans ce dortoir à la con, j'ai flippé. Complètement. Parce que tu vois, je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à être vraiment, vraiment attaché à toi. Et ça me faisait tellement peur. Se caser pour longtemps à seize ans, c'était pas pour moi, tu sais, dans ma petite tête de tombeur, et je savais qu'avec toi ça pouvais durer. Longtemps. Très longtemps même. Et j'ai eu peur de ce que je... ressentais quand tu m'a dis ça. Tu n'étais pas la première à ma le dire, mais c'est la première fois que ça m'a fait ça...

Il a serré son poing contre son coeur.

- Et tu vois, après dans cette bibliothèque, bon Dieu, tu me manquais tellement que j'ai cru que j'allais te violer sur place, et toi qui te frottais contre moi comme ça, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser... Heu, sans mauvais jeu de mot hein? Bref, j'ai encore plus flippé. Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir te revoir, te parler, rester près de toi, et puis je me suis dit que ça te faisait mal, et ça me faisait mal à moi parce que je ne pouvais même pas te toucher et...

Il m'a fixé dans les yeux et s'est tu. Mon coeur battait fort. Mes mains tremblaient.

- Sirius... Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu.. que tu m'aimes?

Il s'est jeté sur moi. Je lui ai enlevé sa cape, il m'a enlevé ma chemise et mon jean. Son pantalon est partit vite fait. J'ai voulu enlever ma cravate mais il m'en a empêché d'un sourire. Je tremblais contre lui, ma peau contre la sienne, enfin.

Sa bouche a descendu le long de mon corps pour terminer entre mes cuisses. Les mains accrochées à ses cheveux, j' hoquetais de plaisir. Un peu plus tard, il entrait doucement en moi, faisant glisser son torse contre ma poitrine, ses mains entrelacées aux miennes. Je chassais vite la douleur de mon esprit, car celle-ci n'était rien, n'avait aucune importance. Je savourais simplement sa peau contre la mienne et la sensation de l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi.

Lorsque nous nous sommes enlacés, fatigués, il m'a soufflé:

- Je peux pas continuer sans toi, Daphné.

Je crois bien que en version Sirius, ça veux dire Je t'aime, non?

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Bon, voilà, C'est fini. My God! C'est rose bonbon! Faut dire, j'était en mode romantico-dégoulinant: c'est pas bon de regarder Ever After avec Drew Barrymore avant d'écrire!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites le moi s'il vous plaiiiiit! Toute critique constructive est aussi la bienvenue!

Dire qu'au départ de l'action je voulais faire un One-Shot!

Je vous embrasse et je vais à présent me consacrer à mon autre fic, et pourquoi pas en commencer une autre... Rémus est une bonne source d'inspiration! Hé hé


End file.
